L'honneur de deux femmes
by Habby
Summary: Il y a toujours quelqu'un à combattre..." "Tellement de choses pour la gloire de Rome..." Maximus, grand guerrier, dévoué entièrement à Marc Aurèle et à sa famille. Commode, homme égoïste, où la vengeance envenime son coeur. Ni a-t-il aucun espoir?
1. Introitus

_Bonjour! _

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier Amé Sparrow pour m'avoir donné le goût d'écrire cette fiction et d'être devenu une grande fan de _Gladiator_, sans elle, je ne serais jamais arrivé où ce que j'en suis maintenant. Deuxièmement, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé _Imprévus_, pour ma première fanfic, j'ai été très contente de recevoir autant d'encouragements et j'ai gagné la confiance, grâce à vous, merci! Mais, je risque de ne pas continuer cette fic avant beaucoup de temps, j'ai perdu le goût de continuer cette histoire (ce qui m'arrive souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas) et je vais sûrement la continuer un jour…Oui, y'a des choses qui arrivent comme ça, dans la vie…_

_Ah oui, pardonnez mon latin qui est très mauvais et mon allemand, je dois utiliser un traducteur alors si quelqu'un maîtrise une ou l'autre ces langues, je la remercie d'avance de m'envoyer un mail pour traduire certains de mes dialogues et de mes titres! (Par conséquent, les corriger) J'espère que personne ne s'en sentira offensé, je suis très mauvaise…_

_Bon, alors, bonne lecture!_

**Gladiateur**

****

**L'honneur de deux femmes**

Introitus  
Quo iri amplitudo  
_Là où naquit la grandeur_

Marc Aurèle fut un grand empereur. Le plus grand d'entre tous dit-on. Le peuple croyait en lui, nombre de batailles furent gagnées pour Rome. Nombre de vies furent aussi perdues. Mais le temps ne lui obéissait pas. Les années de règne commencèrent à marquer son visage, son corps ne supportaient plus autant les fardeaux du passé, des fils d'argent serpentaient ses cheveux. L'empereur que connut les Romains perdait sa puissance. Toutefois, ses fidèles le suivaient toujours et plus que tout, l'honneur de combattre pour Marc Aurèle se faisait sentir.

Comme l'exigeait sa promesse faite au peuple, il se rendit en Germanie combattre les barbares et étendre ses frontières.


	2. Caput I

Caput I   
Is necesses ne tempus ut potissimum iri...   
_Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que tout naisse…_

En ce jour froid d'hiver, le ciel était obscurcit par un voile de haine. L'empereur regardait la guerre qui se préparait et suivait du regard les préparatifs de ses hommes. Dans chacun des regards présents, il voyait quelque chose de malsain et de brillant se battre en eux. L'espoir faisait rage dans leur cœur. Mais aucune qu'il croisa en cette journée ne pouvait égaler celle qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son général Maximus. Marc Aurèle le regarda parler avec deux soldats, ils attendaient la réponse du chef barbare, envoyé il y avait deux heures de ça. Tous étaient impatients, tous attendaient, sentant que malgré tout, la bataille allait avoir lieu…

Au loin, on entendit des paroles germaines sortirent des bois qui entouraient les Romains.

-_Ihr seid hunde!!!_ (Vous êtes des chiens!!!) Puis, un cheval ensanglanté apparut, transportant le corps du soldat envoyé plus tôt, décapité…L'empereur sut que maintenant le signal était lancé, que le sang allait bientôt couler. Il croyait plus que tout en le courage de ses hommes, il savait qu'ils gagneraient cette guerre pour la gloire de Rome. 

Le cheval disparut derrière les rangs des soldats et tous purent voir le chef barbare aller devant les lignes germaines, portant dans sa main la tête du soldat. Il poussa un cri puissant et lança la tête qui atterrit plus loin dans la boue. Puis, il hurla encore : 

-_Ihr seid verfluchte hunde!!!_ (Vous êtes des chiens maudits!!!) Maximus, voyant que les Germains refusaient de se rendre et que la guerre était déclarée, monta son cheval et alla voir Valerius et Quintus. 

-À mon signal, dit-il, lâchez les enfers. Les deux hommes hochèrent leur tête et le général refit chemin inverse. Il passa devant son chien-loup et le soldat qui le gardait le laissa libre. L'animal courut aux côtés de son maître jusque dans les bois où Marc Aurèle le perdit du regard.

Le vieil homme sentait ses forces diminuées, il savait que sa mort n'allait tarder. Dans son fort intérieur, il se promit que plus jamais il ne mènera une guerre comme celle-ci. Les horreurs que l'empereur allait voir aujourd'hui étaient les dernières. 

La bataille fut une des plus sauvages qu'assista Marc Aurèle. Même s'il ne le laissait paraître sur son visage, chaque cri, chaque membre, chaque vie perdu dans la mêlée, le faisait souffrir plus que tout. Le courage de ses hommes lui avait fait gagner la menace germanique. Mais pour quoi en retour? Le sol était devenu un dépotoir de corps et d'organes. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était pire que tout, semblable à celle qui régnait dans le Tartare. 

Mais après tant d'années de guerre, enfin, c'était terminé. Car dès que son général cria « _Roma Victa!_ » il savait que tout était fini pour de bon. Il soupira de soulagement. Maximus leva sa tête vers Marc Aurèle qui le croisa son regard. Puis, il partit. 

La neige continuait à tomber et à étendre son grand manteau blanc sur la terre germaine, maintenant province romaine. Un froid mordant s'installait peu à peu, tétanisant même les plus robustes des hommes. Maximus marchait à travers les bois. Un objet attira son attention : son épée plantée dans un arbre durant la bataille. Il l'a regarda et l'enleva de l'écorce. Un reflet lui éclaira son visage sale. Le vieil empereur marchait vers lui parmi ses soldats qui s'abaissèrent à sa vue en son honneur. Il rejoignit son général, qui en se retourna, fut un peu surpris. Il baissa la tête immédiatement en signe de respect.

-Tu as prouvé ta valeur encore une fois, Maximus. Espérons, pour la dernière fois.

-Ce n'était pas la dernière bataille, Sir.

-Il y a toujours quelqu'un à combattre Maximus. Dis-moi, comment puis-je récompenser le plus grand général de Rome? La bataille avait laissé l'homme las avec le sang éclaboussé de ses ennemis empreint sur sa figure. Dans son cœur, il aimait Marc Aurèle comme son propre père mais son chez-soi lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait bien continuer de marcher et de combattre à ses côtés, mais ses forces écoulées lors de la confrontation commence à agir sur lui, le rendant plus faible. Il répondit simplement : 

-Laissez-moi rentrer à ma demeure. 

-Aah. Ta demeure, fit l'empereur, un peu déçu. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, quand les voix des soldats se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fortement. Le général les regarda et dit : 

-Ils vous honorent, César. 

- Non, c'est toi Maximus. Tes hommes t'honorent tel que tu le mérites. L'homme s'arrêta soudainement et leva son glaive vers le ciel. Les échos de ses hommes ne se firent pas attendre : ils levèrent tous leurs armes et hurlèrent. 

Plus loin, de nouvelles silhouettes se dessinèrent. Les pas des chevaux se firent de plus en plus entendre, annonçant l'arrivé de Commode, fils de l'empereur. Ses cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés étaient recouvert par quelques flocons de neige. Accompagnés de ses gardes prétoriens, il alla et s'arrêta devant les deux hommes. Il descendit de son destrier avec un sourire aux lèvres et embrassa son père. 

-L'ai-je manqué? Ai-je manqué la bataille? 

-Tu as manqué la guerre, mon fils, le corrigea Marc Aurèle. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sous le ton de reproche que lui faisait son père. Sentant la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur, il lui dit : 

-Félicitations. Je vais sacrifier cent taureaux pour fêter votre triomphe. 

-Épargne les bêtes Commode, honore Maximus, c'est grâce à lui que l'on doit cet avènement. Avec un faux sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui avait gagné la bataille. 

-Général. Celui-ci releva la tête, baissé peu avant, voulant se faire oublier par le fils de l'empereur. 

-Altesse, répond-il humblement. Le jeune homme alla et lui fit l'accolade.

-Rome te salue et je t'embrasse comme un frère. Cela a duré trop longtemps mon vieil ami. 

-Altesse. Maximus baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect et Commode se retourna vers l'empereur. 

-Prenez mon bras père. Le vieil homme fit quelques pas et avoua d'une voix fatiguée : 

-Je crois que c'est le temps…pour moi de quitter. Son fils se sentit embarrassé de se faire quitter aussi abruptement et de se faire refuser l'aide de son père. Il regarda envieusement et dédaigneusement Maximus. Il se rendit compte de l'amour que lui portait l'empereur et ne put refouler une montée de jalousie en lui. Marc Aurèle se dirigea vers son cheval et y monta avec difficulté. Maximus accourut et en chemin, donnant son glaive à Quintus par la même occasion. Puis, il aida le vieil homme à se stabiliser sur sa scelle. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et lui confia : 

-Tellement de choses pour la gloire de Rome. Alors, l'empereur les quitta. 

L'atmosphère était à la fête. Les torches avaient été allumées depuis longtemps puisque le soleil avait disparu derrière les collines gelées. De rires fusillaient de toutes parts, c'était bien pour le moral des hommes. Les horreurs de l'après-midi avaient laissé place à la joie et à la bière. 

Maximus entra dans une grande tente rouge et fut tout d'abord salué par un de ses soldats. Il alla vers un bol parfumé de fleurs sauvages. Il regarda l'eau qui avait prit une teinte rougeâtre à cause du sang mais se leva les mains, n'y prêtant guère attention. Le général s'essuya avec une serviette et se tourna pour voir, un peu plus loin, Marc Aurèle assit sur son trône en pleine conversation accompagné de son fils. Il vit deux de ses soldats plus loin et alla les rejoindre. 

__ -Général! Cria Quintus. Derrière lui, un homme petit et gros, Valerius, arriva. Maximus alla vers eux et leur fit une étreinte avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Toujours en vie? Lui dit son supérieur en blaguant. 

-Toujours en vie. 

-Les dieux doivent avoir un bon sens de l'humour. 

-Les dieux doivent t'aimer. Le général lui sourit et Valerius décida de changer de sujet en lui demandant ce qu'il choisirait : retourner chez lui ou Rome? 

-À la maison. La femme, le fils, les moissons. 

-Maximus le fermier, je n'ai jamais pu m'y faire, s'esclaffa Quintus. 

-Sache que la saleté se nettoie mieux que le sang. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé de Commode, accompagné de deux hommes aux airs très sérieux, tenant un verre de vin rouge entre leurs mains. Ils parlèrent une dizaine de minutes de politique mais le général se doutait bien que le fils de l'empereur avait un objectif derrière cette conversation. Il l'amena plus loin et lui dit : 

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un homme comme toi plus tard. Prudemment, Maximus lui demanda : 

-Comment puis-je vous être utile, altesse? Il savait de quoi parlait Commode mais ne voulait pas lui dévoiler son dégoût vis-à-vis son ambition de prendre la place de l'empereur. 

-Tu es un homme qui sait commander. Tu donnes des ordres, ils sont suivit à la lettre et la bataille est gagnée. Mais ces sénateurs, ils complotent, flattent et trompent. Maximus, nous devons sauver Rome des politiciens. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père et le retourna au général. Celui-ci voyait clair dans son jeu, il essayait de le manipuler et de rentrer dans son camp. 

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi quand le moment sera venu? Il suivit son regard, pointé sur Marc Aurèle. Ce qu'il ressentit était comme un poignard lui lacérant le cœur, une trahison qui méritait la mort. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que les jours de l'empereur étaient comptés désormais, tous le savaient. Toutefois l'idée que Commode devienne le futur dirigeant de la cité le répugnait plus que tout et il devait rester fidèle à Marc Aurèle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il soupira et expliqua : 

-Altesse, quand votre père me libérera, j'ai l'intention de retourner chez moi. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à terre.

-Bien, je ne peux le nier, je le suis. Mais bon, ne devient pas trop confortable, cela se peut que je t'invite dans quelques temps. Lucilla est ici, le savais-tu? Le général fut surpris et ne sut que dire. Commode fut satisfait de sa réaction, il aimait s'amuser dans ce genre de situation et continua :

-…Et elle ne t'a pas oublié. Maintenant, tu es devenu un grand homme. 

Maximus marchait dans la neige, ses pas craquant sous son poids. Il regarda les feux allumés il y a quelques heures de cela. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la chaleur de son lit, au sourire de sa femme, au poney de son fils…Sa maison…Des lents flocons tombaient du ciel pour se poser sur le camp maintenant rendu presque silencieux. Au passage, il salua ses hommes. Plusieurs bavardaient tout en mangeant, se reposaient ou affilaient leurs glaives. Les soldats lui rendit ses salutations et quelques-uns le suivit du regard, se rendant à son cheval. 

L'animal à la robe sombre agita la tête voyant son maître arriver. Maximus caressa ses mâchoires et lui parla. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit de bataille. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Commode, torse nu, s'entraînant avec ses hommes. Tout au long de l'affrontement amical, il s'aperçut que le fils de l'empereur était très bon à l'épée, (ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs) son jeu de jambe était parfait et il possédait une grande force. 

_Il aurait peut-être fait un bon guerrier…_

À cette pensée idiote, l'homme s'esclaffa et alla vers une tente, celle de Marc Aurèle… 

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu et auront bien la gentille intention de m'en laisser un mot! Ça m'a prit un temps fou à décider si j'allais mettre un jour ou non cette fic, et c'est aujourd'hui que je le fais. Oui, c'est le début du film mais ma touche personnelle arrivera bientôt, au prochain chapitre en fait! _

_Je lance un appel à tous les fans français de Gladiateur : s'il vous plait, veuillez m'encourager de poursuivre cette fic, de me donner vos avis personnels, même s'ils sont réprobateurs (je sais que ça fait toujours mal mais je veux graduer dans mon écriture et si mon histoire est irréelle, je veux la corriger pour la rendre véridique, enfin, acceptable.) La longueur des chapitres changera souvent, des fois ils seront très longs, des fois, archi court, désolé de ne pas être plus régulière. (J'ai le 2eme et la demi du 3eme écrit, pour tout dire.)_

_Merci, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'enverront des reviews, mille câlins d'avance!_

_Cybel_


	3. Caput II

_Bonjour tout le monde! (Surtout à mes deux revieweurs! )_

_Donc, voici le chapitre deux. Il est plus long et j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, question de suspence, ne! Héhé, je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs, je ne les ménage jamais! Oui, bon, je viens au fait : je n'ai pas encore fait de disclaimer (Mauvaise, très mauvaise fille! èè) Vi, je sais v.v désol_

Disclaimer :_ Tout les personnages de Gladiator (Maximus, Commodus, Quintus etc…) appartiennent seulement à Ridley Scott et compagnie. Ceux qui sont de ma création, je les soulignerai au passage. Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage apparaît, je ne dirai pas son nom mais vous devinerez qu'il m'appartient! Je tiens beaucoup à mes créations, donc, pas touche! Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. Mes créations n'ont aucun lien avec des personnages, situations et lieux ayant réellement existé. Toute similitude avec des faits réels serait totalement fortuite. _

Genre : _Romance, Action/aventure, Angts et Drama.__Bon, voici sans plus tarder…_

**************Caput II  
****Una cogressio ut spero nec exsugo  
****_Une rencontre pour que l'espoir ne se tarisse…_******

Des pas dans la neige…Lourds, incessants, bruyants…Une respiration accélérée, qui n'avait pas de fin, saccadée par le manque d'air…Un visage, si jeune et pourtant…Sale, désespéré, fatigué, méconnaissable. La silhouette cachée sous une tunique de loup et un manteau de la même fourrure courait, courait sans arrêt. Aucune branche, aucun obstacle ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller au devant de son destin. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient parsemés de feuilles qui s'y accrochaient lors de la course, de boue lorsqu'elle tombait et de flocons de neige qui se déposaient lentement sur sa tête foncée. Son corps souffrait de tant d'efforts mais sa tête ne voulait pas écouter sa conscience.

_J'y arriverai, il le faut…J'y suis presque! Il ne faut pas arrêter de courir! _

Mais soudain, son pied glissa sous une racine et elle trébucha. Ses genoux étaient en sang et ses paumes étaient irritées par la chute. Une vive douleur la fit grogner mais elle se releva et continua sa route.

Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à son but. Les arbres s'éloignaient, il y avait de moins en moins de végétation sur son chemin. Enfin, la silhouette était arrivée à destination. Elle débaucha sur un camp, ses pieds marchèrent dans la terre boueuse et l'odeur qui se faufila juste qu'à ses narines l'a fit renifler de dégoût. Elle reprit son souffle, ses poumons en furent soulagés. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'entourage: il y avait quelques tentes rouges, des torches enflammées éloignant la noirceur qui s'installait, des enclos de bétails, et des emblèmes dorés représentant un aigle avec d'étranges symboles.

Mais pour elle, tout était clair, elle était enfin arrivée. Son cœur en fut fort soulagé et en souriant, la silhouette s'avança.

_Mais dans quelle tente est-il?_

Elle marchait sans faire le moindre bruit et se dirigea nonchalamment vers un des campements. Toutefois, elle ne vit pas que deux gardes l'avaient repéré. Ils prirent leurs armes en main et accourut vers la silhouette. Tous deux pensaient qu'elle était une espionne germaine.

-_Consisto_! N'avance plus! Elle s'arrêta soudainement, prise sur le fait et se retourna. Les deux hommes tenaient leurs glaives fermement et ne la quittaient pas du regard. Elle déglutit, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

-_Ich Ihnen will kein Übel_. _Ich möchte Ihren Chef sehen._ Elle grogna et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec autres gens que les barbares et avait presque totalement perdu les mots de sa propre langue. Elle se maudit de la faute qu'elle venait de faire et essaya tant bien que mal de prononcé quelques mots :

-J-je…n-ne veux…pas mal. Elle fit de grands gestes de ses mains pour exprimer son refus de leur faire quoique ce soit de malsain mais trop tard : le premier homme fonçait sur elle. Elle se baissa et la large lame siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se recula et mit ses mains proche de son corps, serrant les poings. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, ses sens étaient maintenant en alertes. Le garde avança une seconde fois et essaya de la toucher mais elle l'esquivait à chaque attaque, elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, qui était ralentit par le poids de son armure.

Elle se reculait toujours en esquivant chaque assaut et l'homme grognait à tous ses coups manqués. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, ils étaient rendus à la lisière de la forêt. Elle se colla finalement à un arbre et le soldat, croyant qu'elle se rendait, prit un grand élan dirigé vers son cou. Au dernier instant, elle se baissa et la lame s'incrusta dans l'écorce du végétal. L'homme essaya de la retirer mais peine perdue, elle était enfoncée trop profondément.

La jeune fille profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'assommer plusieurs fois avec une grosse branche qui était non loin d'elle. Il recula, étourdit et s'accroupit en plaquant sa main sur son front où du sang s'écoulait lentement. Elle lâcha la branche et enleva rapidement sa cape de fourrure pour la mettre autour de la tête de l'homme. Elle serra le tout avec la corde et fit un nœud. Le garde s'empressa de réagir en essayant d'enlever le vêtement mais n'y parvint pas. Son compagnon fonça sur la fille. Elle tourna sa tête, tout son attention était dirigé à son nouveau combattant.

Il était plus petit et plus rapide que l'autre. Elle réussit quand même à l'esquiver plusieurs fois mais après quelques minutes, il déjoua ses feintes et lui trancha l'avant-bras. La jeune fille cria et couvrit la plaie de sa main. Elle était profonde et le sang commençait à se répandre sur ses vêtements de fourrure blanche. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, la douleur lui faisait mal, certes, mais n'était pas insoutenable. Elle se demanda si elle avait une chance de battre un de ses hommes entraînés à tuer, si elle s'en sortira vivante et en un seul morceau. Ses questions restèrent en suspension, seul le temps pourrait le lui dire…

Le soldat eut un sourire satisfait et s'approcha d'elle pour l'achever. Toutefois celle-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : elle tourna sur le côté et la lame se planta à quelques centimètres plus loin de son épaule gauche. Elle donna fortement un coup de pied sur l'arrière de son tibia gauche, là où il n'y avait pas de protection. La jeune fille toucha un nerf et l'homme s'accroupit dans un gémissement de douleur.

Elle se releva et tenta de retourner au camp mais l'homme lui fit un croche-pied. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand elle s'écroula de tout son long sur la neige tâchée de son sang. Elle avait atterrit sur son bras blessé. La fille se redressa tout de même et alla derrière l'autre soldat, toujours en train d'essayer de dénouer la corde qui l'étouffait. Elle tenta d'aller de plusieurs côtés mais l'homme était vif comme un lièvre et l'empêchait de faire un pas. À cours d'idée, elle donna un coup de pied dans le derrière du soldat à la cape sur la tête et il perdit l'équilibre pour tomber sur son compagnon.

Elle aurait rit jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire si elle n'avait pas été si faible et si un autre problème n'avait pas surgit de nulle part : un autre romain avançait avec précaution vers elle. Il lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

-Bouge pas. Ne fais pas un seule geste.

-C-C'est une espionne ! Tue-la ! Cria le soldat en essayant de se dégager de son ami étendu sur ses jambes, celui-ci poussant des cris. Le guerrier lui jeta un regard malveillant et sortit son glaive de son fourreau. La jeune fille fit le même jeu qu'avec les deux autres soldats : elle évita tous ses assauts avec agilité. Toutefois, ses paupières devenaient lourdes, trop lourdes pour elle…

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, l'homme coupa son épaule d'un geste rapide et précis. Elle se recula en essayant de toucher sa blessure mais sa main lui faisait trop mal. Elle cria de rage tant que la douleur était insupportable. Sa tête lui infligeait une souffrance atroce et elle sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre : elle avait perdu trop de sang…

Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je viens faire ici…Je vais mourir…Je ne suis pas une espionne…

Elle tomba sur le sol, épuisée. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas inconsciente. La vie semblait être injuste, elle avait souhaité avoir une mort indolore. Elle entendit des pas dans la neige qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle, dans quelques instants, tout allait être finit. Mais une chose attira son attention : sous sa main, elle sentait une texture rugueuse et froide…une roche. Une idée s'illumina dans son esprit exténué. Elle attendit que le soldat soit assez près d'elle et dans un dernier espoir, elle se releva et le frappa sur le menton. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il recula et tomba sur la neige, la bouche en sang.

Elle fit pareille pour l'autre homme qui venait de se lever : elle lui lança la grosse pierre en pleine figure. Celui-ci hurla et jura de douleur. Elle reprit sa roche couverte de sang et alla vers le dernier soldat. Elle vit qu'il était en train d'enlever sa cape nouée autour de son cou. Un sourire de satisfaction orna son visage pour disparaître à l'instant même. La jeune fille se tenait au-dessus de lui et maintenant, visait la tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, qui durèrent une éternité, lui semblait-il…Elle prit son élan pour le frapper mais une lame se pointa en dessous de son menton. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet imprévu, elle crut bon de laisser retomber la pierre derrière son dos qui atterrit dans un bruit sourd.

-Retourne-toi lentement vers moi. Elle obéit et fit face à l'homme derrière elle. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et imposant. Ses traits étaient calmes et neutres, il gardait son sang-froid. Elle remarqua qu'il avait la peau plus foncée que ses autres confrères. Ses cheveux noirs et courts étaient parsemés de petits flocons de neige. Il possédait une belle amure et elle en conclut qu'il devait être haut gradé. Elle attendit qu'il parle mais celui-ci ne faisait que la fixer. Elle se sentit intimidé et baissa ses yeux verts.

-G-gén-néral Maximus, bégaya l'homme qui avait tranché l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard.

-Expliquez-moi, centurion Arius, ce qui ce passe ici. Son attention se reporta vers la fille, qui chancelait légèrement. Un haut le cœur lui prit et elle se sentit comme tombé dans un grand puits noir. Son esprit avait quitté sa tête mais son corps restait toujours debout, oscillant dangereusement telle la balance de la déesse Maat lors d'un grand conseil. Maximus ne la quittait pas du regard, sachant qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience d'un moment à l'autre. Il remarqua son épaule et son avant-bras en sang, ses hommes ne l'avaient pas totalement épargné.

C'est une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie… 

-G-général, je l'ai aperçu qui entrait dans notre camp. C'est une espionne, elle m'a parlé en germain. Elle est sûrement venue tuer l'empereur.

-Je suppose qu'elle vous l'a dit ? Dit-il sarcastiquement, ne croyant pas qu'une fille de son âge pouvait détourner les gardes et tuer Marc Aurèle.

-N-non, mais, elle est avec les barbares ! Ils ne veulent faire que du mal ces chiens pouilleux ! Maximus l'a regarda. Certes, elle portait les habits des Germains et était aussi sale que l'un d'entre eux mais ça n'en faisait pas nécessairement d'elle une barbare. Il voyait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible, ses yeux s'étant fermés et sa poitrine se soulevant plus lentement…Mais il devait régler cette erreur avant qu'un de ses hommes décide de la tuer sur un coup de tête. Le général savait qu'elle n'était pas une germaine, elle n'avait pas les mêmes traits bestiaux qu'eux. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle faisait parti d'un autre clan ou peut-être…ou peut-être était-elle romaine, comme eux ? Il aperçut quelque chose dans la base de son cou qui l'intrigua.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils noirs, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Il baissa sa garde, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se laissa faire quand l'homme mit ses cheveux sales derrière sa nuque. Ils découvrirent une sorte de symbole rougeoyant, marqué au fer.

-Regardez tous : ce n'est pas une espionne, c'est une esclave. Les hommes furent tous gênés de l'humiliation qu'ils venaient de subir et baissèrent la tête.

-Que faisons-nous d'elle maintenant ? Demanda un des soldats.

-Oui, elle s'est sûrement enfuie. Je crois que…La jeune fille ne put entendre le reste de la conversation qu'elle se laissa tomber, épuisée…

£££

-Ancêtres, je vous demande conseil. Mère bénie, venue à moi avec le désir des dieux pour me guider dans les brumes de mon futur, surveille mes pas. Père béni, prends soin de ma femme et de mon fils, garde toujours une épée près d'eux. Chuchotez-leur que je ne vis que pour les tenir contre moi. Ancêtres, je vous honore et essayerai de vivre avec la dignité que vous m'avez enseignée.

Après avoir finit sa prière à la lumière bienveillante de chandelles blanches, Maximus embrassa tendrement la statuette représentant son épouse. Il la remit sur la petite table et alla à une chaise pour se reposer. Il appela son serviteur qui était aussi un de ses plus fidèles amis.

-Cicero. Celui-ci apparut instantanément. C'était un homme ayant une chevelure châtaigne qui lui arrivait un peu en bas des oreilles. Une longue cicatrice le défigurait à la hauteur de sa bouche. Il était un peu plus petit que son maître et en arrivant devant lui, il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Maximus le remercia dans un soupir et Cicero souffla sur les bougies de l'autel.

-As-tu du mal à exécuter ton devoir, tel que les gens attendent de toi? Le domestique avança un peu et dit presque mystérieusement :

-Parfois je fais ce que je veux faire. Le reste du temps je fais ce que je dois. Maximus lui sourit et en frottant sa barbe, il conclut :

-Je crois, mon ami, que nous ne rentrerons pas à la maison après tout. Cicero hocha simplement de la tête et regarda la forme allongée dans le lit.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demanda son maître.

-Elle possède un courage sans borne et une peur infranchissable pour s'opposer à trois soldats romains. Mais doit être extrêmement insouciante du danger qu'elle a frôlé.

-Je pense la même chose. Je crois qu'elle s'en sortira malgré tout, elle est solide pour une gamine de son âge. Ils la regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, les couvertes chaudes recouvrant son corps blessé se soulevant sous sa respiration redevenue normale.

-Oh ! J'ai apporté quelque chose pour elle, se rappela Cicero, sortant de sa torpeur et celle de Maximus. Il disparut et réapparut avec des vêtements dans ses bras. Puis, les déposa au bout du lit.

-Quand elle se réveillera…Hum, je vais changer ses pansements pendant que j'y pense. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille mais fut interrompu par la poigne de Maximus serrant son poignet.

-Non, je vais le faire, proposa-t-il, laisse-moi m'en occuper et va te reposer. Il est tard mon ami.

-Oui, lui répondit Cicero en souriant. Bonne nuit général. Il regarda son domestique sortir de la tente rouge et prit les bandelettes de lins trempés dans le vin pour désinfecter les plaies. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Son domestique l'avait débarbouillé et maintenant il découvrait un vrai visage. Elle avait la figure ovale, des lèvres légèrement charnus, couleur vermeille. Elle avait une petite cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure, en dessous de la narine droite. Ses paupières étaient closes et il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses yeux, mais lui semblait-il qu'ils étaient marrons. Son nez n'était pas trop gros, ni trop rond, il était juste en harmonie avec ses autres traits.

Ils avaient dû couper le haut de sa tunique de fourrure pour la panser et l'avait couvrit de plusieurs couvertures de laine pour qu'elle n'attrape froid. Il sortit ses bras d'en dessous des couvertes et enleva doucement le passement en sang de son avant-bras. Il la changea et au contact de l'alcool sur sa peau, la jeune fille lâcha un petit cri et ses sourcils foncés se contractèrent. Maximus fit une pause, s'assura qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillé et continua sa tâche sans aucun autre problème.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oui, c'est un peu méchant car on ne connaît pas encore l'identité de la mystérieuse fille mais ça viendra dans le 3eme chapitre et si je reçois beaucoup de review ! Bon, en parlant de ça, j'y réponds !_

**Amé Phœnix : **_Salut ! Je suis contente que tu sois (comme moi) ma première revieweuse ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez car c'est toi qui m'a mit accro à Gladiator et tout ce qui y touche. (Tu comprends avec le « tout » soulign ? loll ;) ) Je sais qui a rien de mauvais à date car je l'ait prit du film en le mettant dans mes propres mots, v.v Je suis contente par contre que tu apprécies mon écriture ! Des fois, je me trouve tellement nulle parce que je trouve que j'écris trop moderne, tu vois ? Eh bé, tu l'as la suite, j'espère que toi et Morena m'aurait donné des reviews demain matin, quand je vais me réveiller à midi, loll. Bien sûr que je sais que c'est ton film préféré, tu me prends pour une banane ou quoi ? (Ne dis RIEN, okay ?!) Ah ! Ça on sait pas ma chère Amé, en ce qui concerne ton personnage préféré, la vie nous envoie pleins de surprise des fois ! Peut-être que tu as raison pour la jeune fille qui apparaîtra plus tard, au 4eme chapitre je crois. Bon, vala, j'attends plus que ta longue review pour louanger ce chapitre. Loll, moi, prétentieuse, nan ! ;) _

**Docteur Gribouille :**_ Ahh ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Nice, je suis contente ! :D C'est vrai, nous ne sommes que deux à écrire sur Gladiator et il y a peu de présences de vrais fans de ce film par ici, c'est dommage. Enfin, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton bonheur sur fanfiction car du talent, on en manque pas et je connais pleins de fics sur SDA, HP et POTC qui sont excellentes ! Oui, loll, c'est tiré du film mais dans mes propres mots. Il y aura quelques bouts que ça sera comme ça, tout au long de ma fic, car j'inclus de nouveaux personnages dans le film et ça le modifie, donc, la fin ne sera pas pareille. (Enfin, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, je ne peux pas vraiment m'avancer !) Enfin, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu et j'arrête de parler moi ! Merci encore pour la review et bixous à toi aussi! _

_Je n'attends plus que vos remarques ! Plus j'aurais de reviews, plus vite la suite arrivera ! Ciao ! _

_Câlins, _

_Cybel_


	4. Caput III

_Voici enfin la deuxième partie du chapitre II que j'appellerai chapitre III J'espère que vous aimerez cette belle petite suite ! Je vais essayer d'uploader aux cinq-sept jours. Ça dépend si je reçois des commentaires de mes chères revieweuses ! (Oui, c'est du chantage, et après ? "apparition de Commode qui fait son fameux regard-qui-tue" Quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? Enjoy ! :D)_

Disclaimer :_ La petite demoiselle inconnue est à moi et j'ai le doit de faire ce que je veux avec, niark, niark, niark ! Martina aussi, je peux te faire souffrir comme ça me tente, donc, sois gentille avec ta créatrice ! Malheureusement, Maximus, Commodus et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à monsieur Ridely Scott. "chiale"_

Genre : _Romance, Action/aventure, Angst et Drama._

Caput III  
Una pantasia ut bini aufugio  
_Un songe pour que deux vies soient sauvées…___

_Un cri de femme qui résonnent jusqu'à ses oreilles…Les flammes, les flammes intenses qui l'entourent…Les gens qui fuient, qui essaient de se sauver la vie…Le hennissement des chevaux effrayés…Le reflet d'une hache au soleil…Du sang sur la terre, qui s'écoule de plusieurs corps, de plusieurs membres…Ses doigts relâchent les violettes qui tombent au sol…Un visage qu'elle a tant de fois vu heureux…Maintenant horrifié, apeuré, désespéré…Elle veut faire quelque chose, elle doit faire quelque chose…Elle avance…Un cheval blanc qui fonce sur elle, mené par un homme…Ils ne s'arrêtent pas…Ils continuent, continuent et…_

-Martina ! La jeune fille se réveilla, le cœur battant. Elle relâcha chaque muscle de son corps engourdis. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit son épaule se déchirée. Elle vit qu'un pansement de lin le recouvrait. Curieuse, elle se demanda d'où il venait et s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement qui cachait sa poitrine, qu'une simple couverture de laine. Son cœur s'affola instantanément et elle nota au passage que ses genoux, ses mains et son avant-bras droite étaient aussi pansés. Au moins, aucun risque d'infection. Mais elle se demanda qui l'avait soigné et…déshabillé.

La jeune fille vit des vêtements poser à ses pieds. Gênée par sa demi-nudité, elle décida de s'habiller. Elle essaya au début de contrôler ses cris mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès puisque à chaque mouvement elle sentait une douleur aiguë surgir de son épaule ou de son avant-bras. Elle revêtit premièrement un pagne puis une tunique couleur vin qui lui arrivait juste un peu en bas des genoux. Elle était simple et était accompagnée d'un cordon pour le serrer à la taille. Il y avait une écharpe de même couleur et une cape foncé. Les vêtements étaient un peu grands pour elle, certes mais elle s'en contentait pour l'instant. Elle se recoucha, manquant de chaleur et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler quelque chose. Il y avait eu la course dans la forêt, puis la bataille avec les soldats romains et…l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie…La jeune fille essaya de se rappeler son nom…

_Était-ce Marius ou Marcus ? Non…Manius ?…Il faut que je me rappelle…Oh ! _

Elle venait de se souvenir pourquoi elle était ici…Il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'homme de ses songes…La jeune fille se leva et grimaça. Elle s'appuya sur plusieurs meubles pour ne pas tomber car ses jambes n'avaient pas totalement retrouvés leur force. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à la sortie qu'une personne entra. La jeune fille recula de quelques pas et regarda le soldat avec un seau d'eau dans les mains. Celui-ci l'aperçut bien rapidement et lui conseilla :

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as besoin de retrouver tes forces.

-Je…Je n'ai besoin de rien, répliqua-t-elle glacialement. Maximus lui sourit et déposa son seau près du lit. Il revint près de la jeune fille et lui tendit sa main. Elle ne fit rien au début mais elle finit par céder et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la couche.

-Mes hommes m'ont dit que tu ne parlais pas un mot de notre langue. Une haine monta en elle lentement, sans qu'elle ne put savoir pourquoi. Les Romains n'avaient pas voulut l'écouter et si le général n'était pas intervenu, elle serait probablement morte à cette heure-ci…

-Ils ne savent pas écouter quand on leur parle…Sûrement une envie soudaine de tuer les a rendus sourds…Elle s'interrompit, l'homme continuant de la regarder sereinement. Elle baissa son regard et murmura :

-M-merci quand même…La jeune fille eut le courage de lever ses yeux vers les siens, si ténébreux mais rempli de tendresse et de paix. Il eut un court silence entre eux et le général décida de dénouer sa langue :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Et le vôtre ? Répondit-elle narquoise. L'ombre d'un sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres.

-Maximus Decimus Meridus, général des armés du Nord, au service de l'empereur Marc Aurèle. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne crois pas que tu es une espionne, ajouta-t-il.

-Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait croire ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne chancela pas et le tint aussi longtemps qu'il ne détacha pas son regard du sien.

_Elle a du caractère, c'est bien. Mais est-elle aussi forte qu'elle le dit et le croit ?_

-J'ai vu la marque dans ton cou. Un silence mi-gêné s'imposa. Un fort sentiment inconnu mélangé avec une peur venue de son passé tirailla soudainement son estomac.

_Pourquoi je me sens comme ça, tout d'un coup ? Cet homme…J'ai confiance en lui, je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera aucun mal…Il m'a sauvé la vie, il faut que je lui réponde…Mais, enfin, je ne peux pas tout lui dire…_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un mauvais tic apprit avec les années dont elle n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser. Elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse, ni gênée mais simplement coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler plus…

-Laurentia…Je, je ne peux en dire plus…Elle devint muette après cette dernière. Ça lui faisait mal plus que tout, car c'était comme s'il lui manquait une part d'elle-même.

_« Il y a des gens qui possèdent des montagnes d'or et de richesses, de vins et de soies…Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir mon nom pour le crier. » _Cette phrase avait été dite par une amie très chère à son cœur, il y a longtemps, lui semblait-il…

_Oh Martina…Ma chère Martina, qu'es-tu devenu ? _

Le général ne put la fixer et regarda le sol en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne savait que dire dans de pareille situation. Il ne connaissait aucun mot cette fois pour consoler la jeune fille. Après un silence pesant, où tout les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, Maximus lui dit simplement :

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour te laver…Je serai de l'autre côté. Il se leva du lit et disparut derrière un voile bourgogne. Laurentia s'assura qu'il ne regardait pas et se décrassa rapidement, de peur que l'homme réapparaisse à l'improviste. Elle trempa ses cheveux dans le seau et agita ses longues mèches pour que tombe la saleté. Elle réussit à enlever la boue sèche collée à sa tignasse cuivrée ainsi que les feuilles mortes. La jeune fille trouva sur le coin du bureau une brosse et réussit, après un acharnement qui lui valut mille efforts, à démêler tout ça.

Elle changea ses pansements et remarqua que ses plaies ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal que tout à l'heure. Certes, la plus grave restait son avant-bras mais ses mains et ses genoux étaient pratiquement guérit. Elle passa une main dans son cou et sentit l'empreinte sous ses doigts. Elle parcoura chaque ligne gravée dans sa chair et inspira longuement.

Voulant savoir ce que faisait Maximus, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Laurentia le découvrit torse nu en train de se changer pour la nuit. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre dans sa contemplation. Il était si beau, sa peau bronzée par le soleil et son buste musclé par tant d'heures d'entraînements. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et l'étudia quelques instants encore. Il se mit de côté et elle vit un tatouage dessiné sur son épaule gauche « SPQR », la marque de la Légion.

Presque brusquement, une vision lui vint à l'esprit. Dans son rêve, elle se souvenait clairement cette fois-ci, il y avait une forme floue dans un coin sombre qui s'arrachait à l'aide d'une pierre, cette même gravure. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rappela la cicatrice que la silhouette avait au-dessus de celle-ci. Laurentia examina chaque pore de sa peau mais ne vit aucune cicatrice sur son épaule.

Ce n'était pas le hasard si les dieux avaient voulut lui remontrer cette scène oubliée. Un espoir soudain grandi dans sa poitrine : ça devait être lui, c'était l'homme qui allait perdre mais gagner trois fois plus. Elle sourit de satisfaction et retourna à sa couchette.

Maximus réapparut, portant une chemise de nuit. Il regarda Laurentia, puis, ouvrit une grande malle où il sortit des couvertures de laine, chaudes et épaisses. La jeune fille se sentit gênée, elle occupait sûrement son lit. Elle allait lui laisser sa place mais le général lui fit un geste de la main qui lui demandait de se rasseoir.

-Non, repose-toi, tu es blessée. Je me débrouillerai. Bonne nuit. Mal à l'aise, elle obéit et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertes. Il éteignit quelques chandelles mais en laissant allumés au cas où il arriverait quelque chose pendant la nuit. La jeune fille trouva une position confortable et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prononça :

-B-bonne nuit Maximus.

£££

_Le cri de femme revient encore une fois à ses oreilles…Il sonne en échos et la terrifie au plus profond de son être…Elle regarde la scène se dérouler inlassablement devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoi que se soit…Elle avait été alertée par les hurlements stridents de son petit frère…Elle lâche les violettes, qui tombent, désordonnées sur la terre de sang…Les gens fuient, se cachent…Mais il n'y a rien à faire…Tout est perdu…Des beuglement, des hennissement, des jappements surgissent de partout…Les animaux sont aussi apeuré que leurs maîtres…Les maisons sont en flamme…Ils brûlent comme des torches géantes…Elle voit les hommes-bêtes tués les gens qu'elle a connu, qu'elle a aimé, qu'elle a embrassé…La voilà qui surgit, sa cousine court, ses vêtements sont en sang…Elle lui crie quelque chose mais ses oreilles sont sourdes à ses avertissements…Elle avance lentement, elle doit l'aider, elle doit faire quelque chose… Le cheval blanc surgit…Il poursuit sa cousine…La hache brille au soleil…Ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur…_

-ARRÊTE ! NON MARTINA ! COURS ! Encore ce maudit rêve qui venait la hanter telle une chimère qui n'avait jamais de fin, qui se nourrissait de sa peur…En sueur, elle s'assit sur son lit et grimaça de douleur, son avant-bras lui semble gonflé et irrité…Elle passa une main moite sur son front et respira profondément.

Elle se sentait mal, elle se sentait abandonnée…Martina était partie, elle ne pourra plus jamais la voir…Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge et contre son gré, de grosses larmes inondèrent ses yeux verts. Elle baissa la tête et pleura.

Un bruit l'alerta, c'était Maximus qui avait une lame à la main. Il pensait peut-être que quelqu'un était rentré dans la tente…Elle essuya ses pleurs et arrêta de sangloter à l'instant même, gênée par la présence du général. Celui-ci comprit vite ce qui se passait et posa l'arme sur sa table de chevet dans un soupir intérieur. Laurentia se sentit encore mal à l'aise de l'avoir réveillé, elle ne lui apportait rien de bon…

L'homme alla vers un étage et prit un petit flacon dans ses mains et s'approcha tranquillement du lit en lui tendant la bouteille. Sachant d'avance que c'était un remède contre les maux du sommeil, la jeune fille la saisit et but une gorgée. Elle sentit les effets bénéfiques à l'instant même et son regard fut attiré par un vacillement des chandelles sur la toile. Elle vit deux petites statuettes représentant un garçon et une femme. Sans qu'elle puisse le savoir, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux statuettes, tels des aimants, elle révéla à Maximus qui l'observait tranquillement :

-Je les sauverai, sois sans crainte. L'homme ne saisit pas le sens de sa phrase.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Laurentia tourna lentement sa tête vers lui et fixa son regard ténébreux où la lumière des chandelles s'y reflétaient. Elle secoua faiblement la tête et passa ses doigts sur son front en plissant ses sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas…C'est, c'est sûrement le médicament qui m'a fait dire ça ou le manque de sommeil…Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, désolé…Il l'a trouva étrange sur le coup et sa conscience lui dit de se méfier d'elle. Il ignora cette pensée et changea de sujet :

-Ça va maintenant ? Encore un peu confuse, elle hocha sa tête en signe affirmatif et répondit un faible « oui ». Laurentia lui tendit le flacon qu'il reposa sur l'étagère. Elle se remit sous les draps, un léger mal à l'aise flottant encore dans son esprit. Elle soupira et regarda Maximus reprendre son couteau laissé sur la table et disparaître derrière le voile bourgogne.

£££

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente…Il avança lentement vers la couche du général mais vit une fille l'occuper, celle-ci dormant paisiblement. Confus, il fronça ses sourcils. Un couteau se posa sur sa moelle épinière. L'homme se retourna lentement…Maximus retira son poignard quand il vit que l'intrus en question était Quintus. Il lui fit un sourit d'embrassement et le soldat effectua un vague geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

-Maximus, l'empereur te demande, c'est urgent. À ces mots, le cœur du général ne fit qu'un bond. Il s'habilla rapidement et prit la direction du campement de Marc Aurèle d'un pas vif. Il arriva dans la tente, souleva un voile et s'arrêta net quand il vit Commode, la tête baissée.

-Pleure avec moi mon frère. Notre illustre père est mort. Une larme coula le long de son nez… Maximus fut touché de plein fouet par cette révélation. Il regarda vers le lit du vieil homme et fixa le jeune homme, pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Le général alla à sa couche et lui toucha son front. Ce qui lui arrivait ne semblait être réel, cela devait être un cauchemar ! Sa peau était froide, sa poitrine immobile…L'esprit du grand empereur que fut Marc Aurèle s'éteignit en une seule nuit froide.

-Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Maximus.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il est parti sans douleur. Son souffle s'est affaibli pendant son sommeil, lui répondit Commode. Doucement, le général baisa le front du vieil homme et murmura :

-Père. Ne pouvant supporter cette scène plus longtemps, les yeux rougit par les larmes versées, le jeune homme déclara :

-Ton empereur te demande loyauté Maximus. Prends ma main. Je ne l'offre qu'une fois. L'homme se mit dos à Marc Aurèle, regarda Lucilla assit dans un coin sombre, pleurant la mort de son défunt père…Le général, dans l'incrédulité, ignora Commode, passa devant lui et sortit de la tente en appelant Quintus. Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa le soldat, lui rappelant les ordres qu'il avait donnés plus tôt. Celui-ci comprit et rejoignit le général.

Lucilla se leva, les larmes aux yeux et en fixant son frère, lui donna deux fois une forte gifle. Commode resta paisible, comprenant la fureur de sa sœur. Par la suite, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Ave César, dit-elle à contrecœur.

£££

Maximus entra précipitamment dans sa tente, le cœur et l'esprit en colère. Il réajusta son armure pendant que Cicero l'assistait à le mettre. Dans l'empressement, il lui fit part de ses ordres :

-Je dois parler au sénat. J'ai besoin de leur conseil. Réveille Gaius et Falco.

-Gaius et Falco, répéta son serviteur.

-Glaive ! Pendant que son domestique alla chercher son épée, Quintus entra.

-Maximus, fais attention, ce n'est pas prudent de l'affronter.

-Prudent ? Fit le général, une pointe sarcastique dans sa voix. L'empereur a été assassin !

-L'empereur est mort d'une cause naturelle, rectifia glacialement le soldat.

-Quintus, pourquoi es-tu arm ?

-Gardes ! Fut sa seule réponse. Des hommes arrivèrent dans la tente et saisirent l'homme fortement.

-Ne résiste pas Maximus, lui conseilla-t-il, je suis désolé. César a parlé. Cicero, ayant suivit la conversation, se retourna vers son maître et sortit le glaive de son fourreau. Il lui fit signe négativement de la tête et se laissa faire.

-Chevauchez jusqu'à l'aube et exécutez-le. Quintus baissa la tête, peiné de devoir faire ça à son ami.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna d'une voix forte le général. Regarde-moi ! Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de ma famille.

-Ta famille te rejoindra bientôt dans l'autre vie. En fureur, Maximus essaya de se jeter sur le soldat mais fut arrêté par les gardes et eut un coup sur sa nuque pour le calmer. Il fut sonné et les hommes l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur. Après avoir fait seulement deux pas, il entendit :

-Arrêtez-la ! Arrêtez-la ! Un cheval gris passa rapidement près d'eux et faillit les écraser. Son cavalier fit halte et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le poursuivait. Il banda son arc et la flèche se planta dans sa gorge. Le garde grogna et tomba de son destrier. Le général leva son regard vers la silhouette et vit de longues mèches brunes dépasser du capuchon couleur vin. Il reconnut aussitôt Laurentia qui la croisa du regard.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes qui l'escortaient vers sa mort et rapidement, tira trois flèches sur les soldats. Deux s'enfoncèrent dans le front du garde qui le tenait par le bras gauche. Celui-ci lâcha prise et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. La troisième manqua sa cible et revola sur l'armure de Quintus. Il se recula, surpris, puis lui jeta un regard de haine. Elle ne fut point touché et lança à Maximus :

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Puis, elle accrocha son arc à son épaule et partit au galop.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé? Une seule chose à faire pour me partager votre opinion : envoyez-moi une review!_

**Docteur Gribouille : **_La voilà la suite, elle t'a plu? En tout cas, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! On sait en résumé qui est « cette jeune demoiselle au si grand courage », comme tu l'appelles ":D" : c'est une esclave du nom de Laurentia, elle peut parler le germain et fait d'étranges rêves qui l'ont poussé à aller dans le camp romain au péril de sa vie. C'est bien? Mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui restent secrètes et on va les découvrir peu à peu… _

_Oui, elle est bien courageuse ma petite Laurentia, enfin, elle n'a pas pu échapper aux romains sans dommage, ça c'est sûr! _

_Pour la prière de Maximus, j'ai reprit quelques bouts et je les ait mit dans mes mots, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a du moi là-dedans. Enfin, je sais pas trop ce qu'il dit en français (car je n'ai que la version anglaise chez moi et je ne la connais qu'en cette langue) mais ça doit se ressembler, non? Est-ce que tu as le film chez toi? Si oui, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce qu'il dit en français please? Amé et moi avons cherché la version française mais elle n'est plus dans les vidéotrons et en vente, c'est trop nul. :'( _

_Oui, je compte bien changer la fin, mais je sais pas…Qui vivra vera! Kiss_

****

**Amé Phœnix :** _Ah ma très chère amie, comment ne pas répondre à cette magnifique review? :D J'ai tellement eu de joie à la lire que j'avais presque une petite larme à l'œil. Snif! Loll Donc, c pas grave que ta review a été effacé car je pense qu'elle est aussi longue celle-là, ne? Loll _

_Non non non jeune fille! Vous me décevez d'avoir autant de pensées malsaines! Faire souffrir Maximus; il n'en ait point question! Loll Je m'amuse, comme toujours. Ah ben, il souffre déjà beaucoup dans le film, tu sais? Mais oui, je crois bien le faire souffrir (surtout dans la dernière scène « Would you fight me? » c'est trop tentant! On le voit même pas se faire fouetter et torturer, voyons! C'est nul, loll.)_

_Hihi, moi aussi j'aime bien la SLAVE, comme tu dis. Mais mon cœur appartient aussi à notre petite Martina des songes! Bientôt on va la voir, t'es tu contente? (Pas encore, non, courage!) Bon, je vais essayé d'uploader le plus vite possible mes chaps (1 semaine maximum) alors, __calma mi penque__a niña. (Ah, l'espagnol, quelle belle langue! Et si y'a des fautes…Bah, perdon! ;)) _

_Pauvre Lucilla, je la plains d'être tomber entre tes mains malveillante de pouce-malin. (fllllullluullu! "bruit de pouce-malin quand il parle") loll, tu vois c'que je veux dire, ne? XD Enfin, par problèmes je voulais dire mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux ennemis de MON Coco d'amour et changer bcp de chose par conséquent, okay? Loll. Enfin, ta tite future amante de Coco d'amour va sûrement le mettre plus méchante qu'il est parce que, NOUS, les femmes, sommes plus démoniaques et cruelles que les hommes, MUAHAHAHA! Pauvre Coco, s'il nous avait connu, quel grand empereur machiavélique serait-il devenu! :P Loll Et on nous appellerait Amelia et Arrianna, les Démoniques Catins de Commode. Ou d'un autre côté, on aurait dévoilé son vrai côté sadique (car je suis sûre qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ça.) et on serait connu comme les Anges Libérateurs, cool, non? J'veux avoir ton avis là-dessus! :P _

_Laurentia apprendra très bien se battre et deviendra un très bon allier pour Maximus mais elle ne combat d'aucun côté. Elle est la balance. Tu vois? Héhé D'un côté tu as Commode avec monsieur X et de l'autre, tu as Maximus avec monsieur Y, et Laurentia soutient les deux côtés, penchant d'un quelques fois, penchant de l'autre pour d'autres fois. Ahh, je suis fière de ma tite image philosophique. :P Mais je vois très bien où tu voulais en venir, mon espère de suppôt de Satan! Le bien triomphera toujours du mal car en voici la vrai raison de notre existence. S'il y aurait fallu que la force négative contrôle nos cœurs, nous nous verrons dans une bine mauvaise situation car nous mettrons notre propre monde en péril. Bien sûr, le mal existera toujours mais dans nos esprits seulement. Le bien contrôle en fait le monde, il faut seulement l'accepter et le mal disparaîtra comme une traînée de poudre pour à tout jamais s'envoler vers d'autres cieux…Savvy??? _

_Demande-toi une chose avant tout : Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait? (Voici la vrai source où nous trouverons toutes les réponses) Son père savait de lui qu'il ne possédait pas les qualités requises pour être empereur, et ça se voyait. Même un aveugle aurait pu détecter ses pièges perfides à des kilomètres d'où il se trouvait. Donc, il avait de l'ambition, certes, mais pour lui-même. Alors, ça fait déjà de lui un égoïste. Il ne pensait qu'à lui-même et c'est vrai. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait mal à son neveu? Pour mieux l'utiliser contre Lucilla en sachant très bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas à le tuer. (S'il serait amoché, sa serait bien moins amusant.) Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait à cet instant? Car il se doutait que sa sœur n'était pas loyale envers lui et n'était pas encore sûr, alors, il n'osait pas encore, mais il l'aurait fait. Et tu crois que c'est mieux que Gracchus soit enfermé que d'être tué? Il va mourir de toute façon en prison, c'est son plan de faire les faire souffrir avant qu'ils meurent comme le fils et la femme de Maximus. Enfin, je suis sûre quand quelque part dans son cœur, Marc Aurèle aimait son fils (dans le film bien sûr, pas dans la vraie vie) mais il voulait seulement empêcher que son royaume, celui qu'il a mit 25 ans à construire avec ardeurs, se détruise par la cupidité sans bord de son fils. Je ne crois pas que toi non plus tu aurais supporter Commode. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait attention à toi même si tu t'étais montré aussi sadique que lui, et s'il l'aurait fait, 'aurait été juste pour se servir de toi, voilà la vraie vérité. Ça fait mal quand on y pense? Oui, et j'en suis désolé. Moi je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer. Même Marcia –son amante préférée et qu'il respectait le plus- l'a tué car elle avait trouvé une « liste à éliminer » de son prétendu amant et sur celui-ci, son nom –Marcia- était inscrit. Donc, conclusion? Si monsieur avait pu changer au moins un peu son caractère d'égoïste, on l'aurait aimé! Et puis, si toi et Joaquin êtes les seuls à le trouver gentil et ben…Vous avez les deux yeux dans le même trou, désolé d'être méchante car j'm bien Coco mais ta question est un peu disons…contre versée. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire sur ça._

_Pour mon frère (la GRANDE clémence), je te réserve l'honneur de venir le faire toi-même. (Tu y trouverais plus de plaisir ;))_

_Le tout voulait dire ce qu'on a fait à la journée Internationale du Rhum. Oops! De Rome, désolé. ' Tu comprends now? :P_

_T'es rancunière, tu savais ça? Merde, ça fait presque 9 mois de ça! Oui, au début je le trouvais laid car je ne le « voyais » pas vraiment, correct? Mais maintenant j'apprécie son talent d'acteur (Parce qu'au début, je ne l'aimais pas parce que je le trouvais trop méchant, vu son talent d'acteur, okay?) Fak, je n'ai plus à me justifier, vala._

_COMMENT ÇA? ELLE N'A PAS AIMÉ BUFFALO SOLDIER'S ??!!! Ahh! La maudine! Pffff…Elle n'est pas à notre hauteur pour ce genre de film, elle n'apprécie pas la beauté d'un film de cette catégorie-là…Pauvre elle…;)_

_Bon ben, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, j'ai écrit deux pages pour répondre à ta belle review, contente? En tka, pr certains points, on en discuteras au téléphone! Merci encore ma bella!_

_Salve caras lectricis ac gratiast!!! Traduction : Au revoir chères lectrices et merci beaucoup! (Je suis folle du latin! ;))_

_Next chapter dans une semaine! Vous avez assez de temps pour me reviewer :D_

_Cybel_

_P.S. Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer mais on peut plus faire certains smileys et les petites étoiles quand on upload, c'est nul...:(_


	5. Caput IV

_Ahhhh ! '' __vérifie la date sur le calendrier'' 12 jours ! 12 JOURS ! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Honte à moi ! Gomen naisai !!! Hihihi, j'adore imiter Ristu, dans Fruits Basket. Bon, je cesse de dramatiser. Pour ma plaidoirie, je suis parti 5 jours passer des vacances à Québec avec my family ! Enfin, trêve de bavardage sur ma vie complètement hors sujet, passons au disclaimer ! (Oui, oui, je sais, c'est long avant de commencer un chapitre, désoler…v.v)_

Disclaimer : _Laurentia, Martina et tous les autres personnages secondaires que vous verrez dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent qu'à moi, ce sont MES choses, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec. Niark niark niark. (Mais que veut dire ce sourire diabolique ? affaire à suivre…) Les persos de Gladiator sont à Ridley Scott inc. ! Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, Commode n'avait pas une sœur, mais six ! Trois d'entre elles seront beaucoup présentes. Puisqu'on ne sait absolument (ou pratiquement) rien sur ses sœurs (à part un peu pour Lucilla (Elle a réellement exist !)), je leur ait inventé un nom à paritir de leur prénom, un caractère, un passé etc…Donc, elles m'appartiennent à moitié. Un peu d'histoire ne nous fera pas de mal ! ;)_

Genre :_ Alors là…Hum, **drama**, c'est sûr…**Action/aventure, **hihi, bientôt des combats ! **Romance,** oui oui, ça arrive, ça arrive…(Patience Amé! ;)) et **Angst !** Pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ! (Mais pas maintenant…Je vais vous le dire quand le sang commencera à couler pour de bon, muhahahaha !)_

_Oui, bon, je me tais !_

Caput IV  
Unus cor ut potissimum imuto  
Un cœur pour que tout change…

Pas un mot, ni un rire, ni un souffle envahissaient la pièce. Elle était terrorisée ; ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait que les tics apeurés des autres filles derrière elle qui la rassurait qu'un tant soit peu. La jeune fille se sentait prise au piège, un piège vicieux où elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir en sortir jamais vivante. Mais mieux valait être l'esclave d'un grand nom que d'être l'objet de barbares.

Ses mains moites froissaient sa robe qu'on lui avait mise quelques heures plutôt. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, ses yeux cherchaient une assurance quelconque dans la pièce sombre.

Soudain, son regard se fixa sur les grandes portes. Des pas. Quelqu'un venait vers elles. Les autres se turent dans leurs pensées quelques secondes plus tard, ayant elles aussi aperçues les bruits secs résonner sur le plancher. Les soldats qui gardaient la sortie ouvrirent les portes et deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'entrée.

Le premier visage qu'elles virent fut celle d'une femme dans le début de la vingtaine. Sa démarche la démarquait de celle qui l'accompagnait, la grâce suivait chacun de ses pas. Ses traits restaient impassibles, sa tête droite et son regard pointé sur ses futures servantes. La jeune femme était richement vêtue et on pouvait deviner très vite qu'elle était une des proches de l'empereur. Son corps était pourvu de courbes généreuses qui se dessinaient sous sa robe aux couleurs de la nuit. Ses cheveux châtains foncés avaient été relevés et attachés par des épingles d'or, quelques boucles ornaient son front et ses tempes. Étincelant à ses oreilles, des bijoux au mille scintillements, faisaient envier toutes les jeunes filles présentes. Sur ses lèvres se traça un sourire invisible. Elle passa devant elles tranquillement, les détaillant une à une. Son regard sondait chaque parcelle de leur corps, on aurait dit des poignards qui les transperçait chacune à leur tour, sans aucune pitié.

Les jeunes filles, toutes pétrifiées et intimidées, restaient tête baissée et fixée sur le plancher tant que la femme n'étaient pas passé devant elles. Une assurance maladive s'échappait de son corps, aucune d'elle n'osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait l'offenser. Mais une jeune fille châtaigne dans l'assistance ne voulait pas se plier aux ordres naturels qui se déclenchaient en chacune d'elle.

_Il faut que je lui montre que j'existe, que je ne suis pas faible, prête à me plier à n'importe lequel de ses caprices…Il faut que je garde ma tête haute, il faut…Il faut vraiment que j'agisse ou je ne suis qu'une lâche – et je n'en suis plus une. Elle me dégoûte ! _

Arrivée finalement à la jeune fille blonde, la femme s'arrêta. Celle-ci n'avait pas baissé le regard comme les autres. Tout d'abord, ce geste l'avait choqué et surprit.

_Comment peut-elle ?…_

Puis, un sourire provocant se dessina sur ses lèvres et son regard aussi bleu que le ciel en été se planta dans des yeux aux même paillettes de couleur. Après seulement quelques minutes de confrontation, la jeune fille dut remettre les armes. La femme sourit de satisfaction et en se retournant, dit :

-Qu'un bon bain leur soit donné et que la nourrit leur soit servit. L'autre silhouette, sortant de l'ombre, fit découvrir une femme quinquagénaire, le visage rempli de rides prouvant son service dévoué à la famille royale depuis plusieurs années. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds étaient maintenant grisâtres. Elle donnait peine à voir.

-Mais, majesté, commença-t-elle, serrant ses mains anxieusement, n'est-ce pas à l'empereur d'approuver ses servantes ? Je ne nie pas votre sagesse, ni votre pouvoir, mais, c'est tout au contraire des habitudes et des convenances royales…Altesse, est-ce une bonne…

-Fannia, tu dois bien savoir combien l'empereur est occupé. Je ne fais que rendre service à mon cher frère, cette tâche est d'une trop maigre importance à ses yeux, je le sais bien…Mais, veux-tu que j'aille le chercher, qu'il laisse ses travaux qu'il doit rendre au sénat le plus tôt possible pour seulement approuver la marchandise de ses servantes ? La femme jeta un sourire narquois à la vieille femme, qui était totalement paniquée.

-Non, altesse, j-je ne crois pas qu'il le faille. J-je m'excuse de mon impudence, altesse…Fannia baissa honteusement sa tête. La femme s'approcha doucement et en mettant son doigt sous son menton, releva son visage.

-Je t'excuse mais je ne prends guère en considération tes paroles. Tu dois te reposer, Fannia. Je me charge du reste, fais-moi confiance…

-O-oui majesté.

-Bien. La vieille femme tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide à ses appartements, tourmentée par l'intimité que la sœur de l'empereur venait d'avoir avec elle.

La jeune femme repassa devant l'attroupement et commença d'une voix forte :

-Mon nom est Eleria Aurelia Fadilla Una, je suis deuxième dame de l'empereur. Je ne ferais que brève annonce, je vois sous vos robes se dessinent de maigres silhouettes, le voyage vous a sûrement épuisées…Dès aujourd'hui, vous faites parti de la grande famille royale, c'est un honneur, vous auriez pu être très bien dans les mains d'un marchand d'esclaves mais les dieux ont eut pitié de vous. Loyauté, obéissance et _silence_, sont vos mots d'ordre. Tout ce qui se passe en ces murs le resteront. Si unes de vous – j'ose à peine l'imaginer – complote quelque chose, je vous assure qu'elle le regrettera pour la fin de ses jours. Vous serez bien nourrit, vêtue et traitée. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que chacune d'entre vous a bien saisit ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

Un faible mouvement de la part de l'amoncellement de jeunes filles répondit à sa question. Ses yeux interceptèrent une seconde fois la blondinette, celle qui avait voulut lui tenir tête.

_Je garderais un œil sur elle…_

Puis, Una tourna les talons. Les gardes lui ouvrit les portes et trois autres femmes entrèrent précipitamment. Elles séparèrent la troupe en trois groupes et leur ordonnèrent sévèrement de suivre chacune de leur « chef » appropriée. La blondinette se retrouva avec une dizaine d'autres filles qui avaient l'air aussi pétrifiées et perdues qu'elle. Leur « chef », une grande femme élancée et brune, les firent traverser plusieurs salles avant d'arriver à leur « maison ». C'était une pièce simple, de largeur moyenne. Plusieurs lits étaient déjà installés et les accueilleraient cette nuit. Seuls quelques fenêtres et torches leurs procuraient de la lumière. Il y régnait une atmosphère assez lente et tranquille. La jeune fille se sentit tout de suite rassurée.

-Silence! Tonna la femme d'une voix forte et sévère. C'est pour vous un honneur de vous retrouver dans le palais de l'empereur, d'être ses servantes et de le côtoyer jusqu'à votre mort. Ici, vous serez bien traité et nous attendons de vous la même chose. Vos tâches vous seront donné bientôt mais d'abord, vous devez prendre un bain, pour être fraîches et disposez à exécuter vos fonctions. Je me nomme Placidia, je suis votre mère à toutes. Je vous apprendrai tous ce qu'il faut savoir pour bien servir la famille royale. Maintenant, au bain!

À ces mots, une gorgée d'esclaves se ruèrent sur les jeunes filles pour les assister à leur toilette. La jeune fille blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était poussée de toutes parts. Elle obéit malgré elle et après que les servantes l'ait débarrassé de ses vêtements, elle embarqua d'un geste non assuré dans l'immense bassine. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit grand bien, elle qui n'avait connu que des rivières et petits étangs pour se laver depuis trois ans, savourait ce délice autrefois connu. Mais ce petit bonheur ne dura guère longtemps puisque deux femmes se jetèrent sur elle en lui frottant vivement le dos avec ce qui lui avait paru être de la roche comme éponge et en lui empoignant les cheveux pour les masser vigoureusement. Elle essayait bien de les avertir du mal-être qu'elle subissait mais à chaque fois, soit on lui plongeait la tête dans l'eau ou elle devait changer de position. Fatiguée, elle se laissa faire et bientôt, elle fut propre et sec. La jeune fille se sentit bien mieux après ce bain qu'elle avait rêvé il y a de cela longtemps.

Elle regarda les autres qui l'accompagnaient et elles semblaient toutes satisfaites, elles aussi, de cette nouvelle apparence et sensation. Elle avait revêtu la même tenue qu'elle avait à son arrivée, soit une robe en coton égyptienne très confortable et simple, de couleur gris-bleue, qui allait très bien avec ses yeux de même couleur. Une sorte de tiraillement au niveau de l'estomac l'a prit à une fois encore, la jeune blonde était à nouveau redevenu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des jeunes filles, c'était Placidia.

-Écoutez maintenant. Ce que j'apprête à vous dire est très important, soyez attentive. Regardez les personnes autour de vous, car, maintenant, elles sont la seule famille que vous aurez…

La jeune blonde fit le tour des visages, imitant les seize filles qui se trouvaient avec elle. Elle déglutit et inspira longuement puis, retourna son attention à Placidia.

-Ici, vous ne devez compter que sur vous-même dans vos tâches, n'attendez pas qu'une autre le fasse. La fonction qui vous est approprié est très importante au sein de cette famille, vous êtes chargé de veuillez au confort des membres impériaux. J'attends de chacune de vous un comportement irréprochable. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Un murmure d'inquiétude et de joie parcoura la petite foule d'adolescentes. La jeune blonde voyait déjà des groupes se former et elle se sentait très seule, abandonnée. Une tristesse immense envahit son cœur et une grosse boule obstrua soudainement sa gorge.

_Il ne faut pas que je pleure! Non! Pas devant tout ce monde!_

Avec une grande peine, elle ravala ses sentiments qu'elle laissa en suspension pour quelques temps.

-Es-es-tu nouvelle? Bafouilla timidement une voix à côté d'elle. La jeune blonde regarda son interlocutrice et la détailla rapidement : la jeune fille était plutôt petite, elle avait des cheveux bruns très foncés, qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des omoplates et ondulaient désordonnés vers le bas. Elle avait la peau très foncée et supposait qu'elle venait du Sud. Elle baissa ses yeux bruns, gênée par sa contemplation subite et inattendue.

-Oui, répondit la blonde.

-Ah.

-…Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? Elle était heureuse qu'afin quelqu'un lui parle et s'arrangeait pour en savoir un peu plus pour s'en faire une alliée.

-Euh, depuis deux ans je crois. On m'a promu, c'est pour ça que je me trouve ici. Avant, je m'occupais des tâches extérieures.

-…Tâches extérieures? À cette question, la jeune fille brune rougit.

-Euh, oui, enfin, de l'entretien des vignes, du jardin…

-Et tu es contente de te retrouver ici? Un sourire soudain illumina son visage.

-Oh oui! J'en avais assez de travailler dehors, il fait une de ses chaleurs l'été et puis…

-Silence! Cria Placidia. Nous arrivons dans les quartiers impériaux. Elle fixa sévèrement du regard la troupe et chacune se tut. Elle se retourna vers les soldats de garde et ils lui ouvrit les portes. Toutes eurent le souffle coupé à la vue splendide des appartements royaux.

-Ceci, continua Placidia lentement et fortement, est la chambre de Annia Aurelia Galeria Lucilla, première dame de l'Empire. Vous deux, (elle pointa deux filles noires, qui se ressemblaient comme si elles étaient sœurs) vos noms?

-Helvia.

-Vasthie.

-Bien, vous êtes maintenant en charge de la toilette, de l'habillement et autres soins qui lui seraient nécessaire. Vous devez être organisé et bien exécuté toutes vos tâches données dans la journée sans défaillir, m'aies-je bien faite comprendre? Les deux filles hochèrent la tête positivement.

Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce que toutes les adolescentes aient leur maîtresse assignée. La jeune blonde apprit aussi le nom de sa nouvelle amie, Kaat, et elle était désignée comme nouvelle suivante du petit maître Lucius avec deux autres filles. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et Kaat lui répondit, elle était soulagée. Deux maîtres restaient à distribués, Vibia Sabina Roxanna, la plus jeune sœur de l'empereur, et l'empereur lui-même. La jeune blonde espérait secrètement ne pas se retrouver à s'occuper de Commode. Il l'intimidait plus que tout et elle se sentait faillir juste à penser qu'elle pourrait le servir. Elle ne se croyait pas à la hauteur de cet honneur – en était-ce vraiment un? La blondinette se mordit l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement et inspira longuement, comme si elle attendait que le Jugement Dernier sonne…

-Vous deux, noms? La jeune blonde sentit son cœur battre trois fois plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna vers sa compagne. Elle était bien plus grande que la moyenne, même plus vieille que toutes les jeunes filles, on pouvait le voir à ses courbes généreuses et à ses yeux légèrement bridés, une expérience et une maturité inconnue prenaient place. Elle avait une épaisse et soyeuse chevelure blonde, aussi dorée que les blés au soleil.

-Elfgiva. Quelques filles se regardèrent à l'évocation de son nom étranger mais certaines purent l'apparenté au peuple du Nord. Toutes savaient que ce n'étaient que des barbares et ne les différenciaient pas un clan d'un autre. __

Malgré l'agitation et les commérages qui commençaient à naître au sein du petit groupe, Placidia resta de marbre et inscrivit seulement son nom dans son livre. Puis, elle leva un regard lourd, qui n'assura pas l'autre jeune blonde. Elle déglutit et essaya de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

-M-Martina, dit-elle.

£££

On cogna à la porte. Placidia regarda d'un air ennuyé la sortie. Elle soupira et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier à nouveau.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-elle, fortement. La porte s'ouvrit dans une petite plainte, très timidement, une tête châtaigne passa l'ouverture et ferma la porte derrière elle. C'était Martina.

-Madame, est-ce que je vous dérange? La femme la fixa, haussa les sourcils et répondit :

-Non, parlez.

-J-je, enfin…La jeune fille se serra nerveusement les mains, sentant que son cœur allait lâcher.

-Si vous ne dîtes rien, continua Placidia, sortez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-N-non, je m'excuse. Je ne crois pas pouvoir servir l'empereur…Je suis très gauche et ne lui serait d'aucune aide…S'il vous plait, puis-je échanger ma place avec une autre? La femme arrêta d'écrire et posa lentement la plume à côté de son livre. Elle inspira, puis regarda la jeune fille, le visage empourpré. Placidia pinça les lèvres et se leva de sa chaise.

-Écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire…(Puis, elle reprit plus doucement) Si nous vous avons choisit pour cette tâche, c'est bien que vous avez les compétences requises. Vous êtes bien plus intelligente que les autres filles ici, je le sais. Vous avez déjà connu cette situation, je me trompe? Martina secoua négativement de la tête, la baissa par la même occasion. Placidia continua d'une voix rassurante, différente à celle qu'elle prenait pour gouverner la petite troupe.

-J'ai confiance en vous, et puis, Elfgiva sera à vos côtés, vous n'avez rien à craindre…Maintenant, (son ton rude surprit de nouveau la jeune fille) allez vite manger, après, vous devez servir pendant le souper.

-Oui madame. Un peu plus soulagé, Martina partit, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme si elle venait de courir le marathon, pour rejoindre Kaat qui l'attendait.

£££

Le vent lui fouettait le visage sans répit. Elle avait froid et faim, mais n'arrêtait pas sa folle course.

_Ne pas…_

Le soleil se levait peu à peu, mais il faisait encore très noir. Elle avait sommeil, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Heureusement, il lui restait assez de force pour contrôler cette fatigue extrême.

_Abandonner…_

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était le vent qui était responsable mais elle savait au plus profondément d'elle-même…Elle savait qu'elle avait…

_Oui, j'ai peur. Extrêmement peur. Cette frayeur qui me mangent les tripes, qui me fait douter, et qui me fait pleurer comme un enfant…Je déteste pleurer…_

Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa cape et se sentit incroyablement libérer après cela.

Elle devait réussir.

Elle lui avait promit.

Et une promesse, était une promesse…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Alors, mes deux chères lectrices, j'ai le plaisir de répondre à vos forrrrmidables reviews! :D_

**Amé Phœnix :** _Ma chère amie! J'ai bien hâte de te revoir! Puisque tu ne m'as pas rappelé ce soir (Grrmmbl!!! Loll, je grogne façon Jack! Je t'aimeuh! Mais je t'aime aussi Kyo! :D Héhé), je vais sûrement venir demain te faire une surprise (suis sûre que tu liras ce chapitres dans deux-trois jours, comme je te connais!) Mais d'abord, je dois répondre à ta zolie review! :)_

_Ahh! C'est nul que tu aies pas fait une longue review comme la dernière fois, j'ai bien aimé mwa! :D Mais sa va pas m'empêcher, mwa, de faire une longue review à ton prochain chapitre de_ **PLGDR** _(Pour la gloire de Rome abrégé, savvy?) qui arrivera bientôt, N'EST-CE PAS? Loll Je suis pas très bonne en menace, sa paraît, hein? Mais bon, je te pardonne si c'est pour_ _écrire la suite de_ PLGDR, _car je l'attends avec impatience, tu le sais bien!_

_Bon bon bon, ce chapitre a été ENTIÈREMENT consacré à notre petite Martina, contente? Oui, bon y'a quelques lignes à la fin d'un personnage anonyme (devine c'est qui! ;)) mais je sais que ça t'a fait plaisir! Pauvre toi, on va le voir quand même assez souvent Maximus, donc, tu vas devoir l'endurer et le tolérer, love. Bon, c'est ça! Merci beaucoup! Ciao bella!_

**Docteur Gribouille : **_Salut! Tout d'abord, merci d'être là à chaque chapitre, tu es une bénédiction des dieux! ''pleure de joie'' _**Amé Phœnix : **_Et moi, hein? ''regard-qui-tue à la Commode'' _**Cybel : **_Mais toi tu es mon amie, ton sens de l'amitié t'y oblige…Non? _**Amé Phœnix :** _Je ne te parle plus. ''Change de nom et deviens « Hunt »''_ **Cybel : **_Oh non! Pas encore!_ _''Va s'excuser et consoler Amé Phœnix « Hunt »'' _

_Loll, désolé pour l'interuption! Donc, je disais, merci d'être là et de me reviewer, ça me fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir! :D En passant, j'ai lu la review que tu as donné à Amé, donc, toi aussi tu aimes Commode! (_**Cybel à Amé : **_Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule!) Je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente et moi aussi, car j'adore Joaquin Phœnix, mais pas autant qu'Amé ;) As-tu vu _**Le Village** _? Si non, cours au cinéma le plus proche de chez toi!!! On ne voit pas beaucoup Joaquin mais son talent ne passe pas inaperçu et le film est très bon!_

_Hum, hum…Donc, je reviens à ta review! :) (Je m'égare tout le temps…v.v) J'adore ta salutation!!! Je l'ai sourit longtemps et elle m'a fait rire. Elle est vraiment originale, héhé. (Je croyais jamais avoir un coup de cœur pour une simple salutation! Mais c'est fait!) Alala, le latin. Quelle langue difficile, je dois l'avouer. M'enfin, je ne crois pas mériter tout le respect que tu m'accordes car je dois te dire que ces phrases sont nés grâce à un site que je te donne à l'instant, si tu es intéress : Et puis, ce n'est pas une honte de ne pas savoir le latin! Moi, je ne sais que quelques phrases par chœur…C'est plutôt à moi d'avoir honte v.v…_

_Pour ce qui concerne toutes tes questions…Je ne peux y répondre maintenant mais si tu es patiente, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres à suivre, comme tu le dis si bien! ;) Mais je ne crois pas les dévoiler avant 5-6 chapitres! Vi, je suis méchante, loll. __Thanks again! Bisous!_

_Donc, vala! Si vous êtes gentilles, vous aurez la suite bientôt! __(Traduction : **REVIEWS!**_ ) _Ah heum, loll. ;) _

_Ciao!_

_Cybel_

_P.S. Est-ce que je parle trop? o.O_


	6. Caput V

**Disclaimer: **_Tous les personnnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Ridley Scott inc. Je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, l'idée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, croyez-moi! Donc, à ce jour, celles et ceux qui sont en ma possession (Black Arie: Les pauvres ¬¬) sont: Laurentia, Martina, Kaat, Erelia Aurelia Fadilla Una, Placidia et tous les personnages secondaires que vous avez vu dans le dernier chapitre. Voilà! _

**Genre:** _Drama, Action/aventure, Romance, Angst...Dans ce chapitre-ci, il y a de la torture psychologique, muahahaha! Pas beaucoup, je peux être pire mais disons, je vous avertit._

_Ah oui! Pour celles qui l'ont peut-être remarqué, mes titres ne sont pas là pour faire joli, ils font une grande et belle phrase! Et bravo à toutes celles qui l'ont vu! Sinon, les autres, brûlez dans le Tartare, c'est ce que vous méritez!_

**Caput V  
Ac forsan ut dies  
**_Et peut-être qu'un jour…_

Vide; immense, insatisfaisant, prenait place en son être, plongé dans une colère et enlacé de noires idées de vengeance, qu'il faisait, de toutes ses forces, taire. Ces sentiments, cette colère vengeresse, étaient prisonniers dans un corps qui se voulait être silencieux pour le moment, ne voulant pas se trahir devant l'assemblé présente. Il avait pourtant une grande envie de crier et de pleurer de désespoir. Le monde se révélait soudainement injuste, tel un enfant qu'on arrachait vivement des belles petites menottes que la vie lui procurait avant un drame.

Il voulait mourir.

Plusieurs fois, il avait souhaité périr sous le regard de Proximo ou sous la voix de Juba. À quoi bon vivre quand tout lui avait été enlevé? Et cela, en seulement une seule nuit froide en territoire hostile…

Car sa femme et son fils étaient morts. Il était arrivé trop tard. Comme Laurentia, qui, depuis son « arrivée », ne lui avait pas dit un mot, restant plongé dans ses pensées les plus obscures, dans un coin sombre du _Ludi._ (1)

La première nuit qu'il passa dans l'école fut terrible, des images horribles de scènes de la crucifixion de sa famille revenaient péniblement hanter sa conscience ; son épouse, sa chair noir comme le charbon, une expression de douleur immense imprégnée sur son visage à jamais, ses longs cheveux noirs ayant été consumé par les flammes ; son fils, son enfant, la chair de sa chair…Tout aussi carbonisé, son innocence à jamais disparu dans les méandres de la douleur. Et, une odeur écœurante accompagnait ses cauchemars, comme s'il s'y trouvait toujours…Cette odeur de viande pourrie, de mort et de torture, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier…

Il refoula ses larmes. Il devait se montrer fort et impassible devant les autres. Il devait être le grand général qu'il eut été, et qu'il était toujours.

Puis, lentement –même si cette idée lui avait prit le cœur dès le début de tout–, il préparait sa vengeance, une terrible vengeance. Commode devait mourir. Toutefois, avant ça, il devra souffrir, comme il avait souffert. Aucun moyen ne pouvait lui donner l'espoir de sortir d'ici vivant, mais si cette vengeance pouvait le convaincre de ne point abandonner et de continuer à vivre ne serait-ce que pour le tuer, alors, il vivrait. Il vivrait pour tuer de ses mains celui qui avait détruit sa famille.

Maximus jeta un regard à Juba, dormant déjà à cette heure. Il soupira. Lui aussi envisageait de se reposer, demain allait être une dure journée. Il en avait l'impression.

Juste avant de fermer les paupières, il essaya d'apercevoir dans la pénombre du _Ludi_, la jeune fille. Malgré le peu de lumière lunaire qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, il ne pouvait pas deviner la silhouette recroquevillée de Laurentia, ne pouvant fermer les yeux malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante sur ses épaules. __

Elle pleurait. Encore, rongée par les remords.

_C'est de ta faute! Tout est de ta faute! Si Maximus souffre, c'est à cause de toi! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse! Il te déteste et il te veut morte! Jamais plus il n'osera te regarder, ni de t'adresser la parole. Tu dois mourir, sale vipère! Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Tu es mieux morte que vivante! _

Dans un sanglot étouffé, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et laissa encore ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cela sur les épaules? Ils étaient tous les deux morts par sa faute, manquant de vigilance et de rapidité. Si elle n'avait point tardé dans le camp romain et avait suivit ses intuitions, les dieux l'auraient conduite jusqu'à la maison de sa famille et elle aurait pu les sauver, à ce moment-là!

Mais n'ayant point de jugement et la curiosité l'emportant sur tout, elle avait risqué de s'aventurer sur le territoire hostile des Romains et par sa faute, retardé sa mission. Elle aurait dû…Elle aurait pu!

Maximus n'était pas le seul qui souffrait en silence. Le spectacle de souffrance et de torture qui lui avait été infligé, avait été plus que suffisant pour peupler sa conscience de mauvais rêve jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cette vie, elle ne se donnait guère deux mois pour y mettre fin, et elle le savait, son âme était déjà vouée à périr et à se consumer lentement dans les flammes et les dépotoirs arides du Tartare. Elle devait souffrir pour tout le mal qu'elle avait semé.

Il n'y avait pas seulement la famille de Maximus qui en payait le prix. Toute sa famille et le petit village avaient souffert, et par conséquent, étaient morts…Les uns, après les autres…Ceux qui n'avaient pas périt étaient pour la plupart des femmes qui avaient supplié d'épargner leur vie en échange de _les_ servir…

« Eux »… « Ils » ne seraient pas venus si je n'avais pas écouté mon idiote de sœur et que j'avais parlé! Et j'aurais pu protéger ma famille, au moins, sauvé mon frère! Mais il est… 

Mort, comme la plupart du petit village. Et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner. Elle avait survécu, alors qu'elle ne méritait que la mort…

Cependant, elle ne l'avait fait que pour une seule personne…

_Martina_… 

Laurentia sécha ses larmes, honteuse. Elle avait perdu tout espoir mais au souvenir de sa cousine, elle se promit d'accomplir sa première quête –qu'était d'accompagner jusqu'à la fin Maximus et de toujours veiller sur lui– et de la retrouver le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras…

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, s'attarda sur un point : Comment allait devenir sa nouvelle « vie » en tant que gladiateur? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure au corps à corps, mais, elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'art du tir à l'arc. Et, sur son honneur, elle allait prouver à Proximo qu'elle était aussi forte qu'un homme. Oui. Même s'il s'entêtait à dire qu'elle allait mourir avant même d'avoir poser un pied dans une arène, elle n'allait pas le laisser la rabaisser simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux…

Un seul point pouvait unir Laurentia et Proximo : ils étaient tout aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre.

Elle soupira. Même après avoir versé tout son chagrin, quelque chose lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur de ce que le destin ombrageux des dieux lui avait réservé. Peur de mourir, peur de vivre. Car, personne ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de vivre s'il se savait déjà mort…Voilà une des choses qui effrayait le plus Laurentia : et si elle échouait? Si Martina était déjà de l'autre côté ou en train de moisir quelque part sur des terres qui n'allait jamais lui apporter la paix et le repos éternel? Et s'il arrivait quelque à Maximus? Ils étaient tous les deux sa seule et dernière raison de rester en vie…

La jeune fille secoua rageusement la tête. Elle devait chasser toutes pensées obscures de son esprit qui n'allaient la mener à rien, sauf à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et retint un hoquet de surprise, étonnée de ne plus sentir de longues mèches lui caresser les doigts.

Encore quelque chose à quoi il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue…Pour rester avec le général, il avait fallut qu'elle se sépare de sa longue chevelure dont elle était si fière…Car, comme lui avait dit Proximo, si elle voulait combattre, il ne fallait pas que de la paille lui cache ses si beaux yeux…

£££

_Le carrosse était secoué de toute part, sous le terrain accidenté et rocheux. Un soleil plombait sur la région de Zucchabar, province romaine. La diligence se dirigea vers des bâtiments de sable, leur futur _Ludi_. Maximus n'avait cessé de regarder d'un mauvais œil le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. _

_Il avait été vendu comme gladiateur. Et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il allait montrer au vieil homme qui n'allait pas se laisser faire et obéir aveuglément, pour ne devenir qu'une simple marionnette à qui on pouvait décider de laisser vie ou mort. _

_Le général soupira, voyant les portiques de sa nouvelle demeure se dresser devant lui. Bientôt, son destin allait être sceller pour de bon mais il ne laisserait pas dans les mains des dieux, comme autrefois ; un passé aussi proche que lointain, sa vie et sa confiance. Ils lui avaient tout prit, tout ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Quitte à mourir, il rejoindrait sa famille. _

_Une voix impatiente le fit sortir de ses pensées :_

_-Allez! Combien de temps il faut pour rentrer dans sa propre maison? Plus vite! _

_La charrette s'arrêta finalement, un homme leur ouvrit la porte et Maximus se rua à l'extérieur, soulagé de pouvoir respirer de l'air pur car à l'intérieur, entassé comme des chiens s'abritant de la pluie, une odeur abominable s'était formée. Il suivit les autres au trot et s'arrêta, formant une ligne. _

_Aussitôt, des esclaves surgirent et avec des sceaux, et répandirent sur la ligne de combattants de la chaux pour éloigner les parasites et les maladies. Pendant cela, leur maître s'adressa aux futurs gladiateurs :_

_-Je suis Proximo. Je serai plus près de vous pour les jours à venir, qui seront la fin de vos misérables et malheureuses vies, que votre chienne de mère vous a apporté en criant dans ce monde._

_Un peu plus loin, un lion dans une cage déchiquète violemment un membre humain qu'on lui tend alors que les vautours déchirent les restes d'un cadavre. Le général regardait le décor amèrement. Alors que Proximo allait poursuivre son discours, des bruits de pots cassés résonnèrent dans un coin. Puis, des cris s'en suivirent. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Rugit le vieil homme. Sa requête ne se fit pas tarder. Deux de ses esclaves apportèrent ce qui lui avait semblé être un jeune homme qui se débattait farouchement. Sa cape bourgogne avait recouvert sa tête et des mèches brunes sortaient de toutes parts. Il réussit à se défaire de l'une des poignes et poussa un des malencontreux qui atterrit sur une étagère. L'autre homme, plus fort et plus grand, finit par perdre complètement patience et l'empoigna par derrière, ramenant ses coudes vers son dos. Ses pieds se soulevèrent de la terre et il se démena encore, comme un animal sauvage arraché à sa jungle natale. L'esclave le mena jusqu'à Proximo et il put entendre les proclamations que l'intrus lançait :_

_-Nein! Nein! __Berühren Sie mich nicht!_ _(Non! Non! Ne me touche pas!) L'esclave le lâcha et le jeune homme se retourna pour cracher à ses pieds. _

_-__Arschloch! (Trou du cul !)_

_Quand il détourna la tête de l'esclave, il reçut une gifle violente de Proximo, dévoilant le visage de l'inconnu. _

_Maximus sursauta en découvrant le visage parsemé d'hématomes de Laurentia. Elle garda quelques instants sa tête immobile, accusant le coup. Elle tâta sa lèvre où un petit filet de sang s'écoulait lentement. Ses yeux, d'où une étincelle farouche brillait, rencontrèrent le regard plus que surpris du général. Les ténèbres silencieux et meurtris contre le vert pomme éclatant des vergers. _

_Cependant, cette rencontre dura à peine une seconde, que la voix forte du maître se fit entendre :_

_-Sale petite…!!! Comment es-tu entrée ici, dis-moi! Aussitôt, l'homme qui l'avait mené devant Proximo sembla lui expliquer dans une langue inconnue à tous ce qui s'était passé. Une colère noire habitait Laurentia d'avoir été frappé par un homme, alors qu'elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Elle chercha Maximus dans la lignée d'esclave. Celui-ci avait la tête relevée, ne laissant pas leur regard se recroiser. La jeune fille fut blessée par son amour propre, elle, n'étant venu ici que pour le secourir après…Après que les Romains, qu'ils…_

_Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, tic détenu depuis trois ans, s'empêchant de pleurer, alors que les images de l'épouse et du fils de Maximus se découpèrent dans son esprit. Elle tendit l'oreille, l'homme qui était sûrement un Bédouin finissait son explication accompagné de mouvements actifs de ses mains et pointant quelques fois l'endroit où elle se trouvait, un peu plus tôt. _

__Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir d'ici, avec Maximus…Ah! Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas! Maximus! S'il te plait! Ne m'en veut pas!…Je suis désolée…Il faut que j'aie une idée pour sortir de ce taudis!…Mais oui! J'ai encore mon carquois!

_D'un geste vif, elle fit basculer le contenant de ses flèches, en prit deux et se précipita vers le marchand d'esclaves alors que celui-ci était toujours en conversation avec le Bédouin. Malgré sa fatigue et son infériorité comparé à Proximo, une décharge d'adrénaline défila dans ses veines pour lui donner la puissance qu'elle avait besoin pour ce plan _in extremis.

_D'un geste sûr et agile, Laurentia s'accroupit, prit son élan et frappa de son pied la cheville de Proximo. Le vieil homme chancela mais ne tomba pas. Elle se releva aussi vite et le poussa pour qu'il tombe par terre. Puis, elle pointa les deux bouts pointus sur sa gorge, s'accroupissant sur lui. _

_Plusieurs de ses serviteurs vinrent à sa rescousse mais ils virent clairement qu'elle allait le tuer s'ils approchaient d'un pas de plus. _

_-Un__terstützung! (Reculez!) _

_-Une Germaine…J'ai entendu parler de votre courage au combat mais aussi de votre grande stupidité. Elle enfonça un peu plus les pointes dans son cou, ses yeux verts trahissant sa colère. _

_-Bewegt sich nicht, (Ne bouge pas.) dit-elle en serrant les dents. _

_-Tu sais que tu cours tout droit à ta mort, petite chienne. Il ricana. _

_-Et vous aussi. Ordonnez-leur de reculer, donnez-moi un cheval et cet esclave. Elle pointa du menton Maximus. _

_-Tu crois sortir ici vivante ? Si tu crois que tu vas partir, prendre un de mes cheveux, cet esclave et déguerpir tranquillement, c'est que tu es simplement folle. _

_-Fermez-la. Sinon je vous tranche la gorge. _

_-Tu crois être capable de me tuer ? Vas-y. Laurentia resta stoïque après cette dernière, sa mâchoire serrée, incapable de faire le moindre geste._

_-Vas-y, tue-moi ! Lla jeune fille ne réagit point, départagée dans le doute._

_-Vas-y ! Allez ! Tue-moi ! Voyant son air troublé, Proximo en profita et se dégagea vite fait. Il aurait pu le faire avant que leur petite conversation ne commence mais il avait voulut savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller la Germaine. Il se releva sans aucun effort et regarda Laurentia, maintenant entourée de ses autres gladiateurs. Confuse, elle resta sur le sol, son dernier espoir se brisant pour de bon. La jeune fille rencontra le regard glacial de Proximo et celui-ci fit un petit geste de la tête. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'il s'adressait à une personne qui s'était placé derrière elle. _

_Celle-ci n'eut point le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut assommée. _

£££

__

_Je suis sadique, nan? n.n Hello everybody! Je sais, je sais, j'ai prit beaucoup de temps et je suis désolé! Ouais! J'ai eu 4 reviews! __4!!! n.n loll. Bon, je vais leur répondre tout de suite! _

**Amé Phœnix : **_Ma petite Amé d'amour! Loll, la rentré est passé depuis ta dernière review. Je me demande si tu vas mettre la suite de _**PLGDR**_ un jour, car sa devient de plus en plus intéressant! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que Martina est blonde! v.v Je vais y remédier un peu plus tard mais je te promets de le faire! Elle va être CHÂTAINE, ok? Ça te va? __Enjoy! n.n Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le precedent chapitre, le VI sera la suite de celui-ci, et je crois que le VII devra être un retour à Martina un nouveau personnage ! MUHAHAHA ! Coco me rend méchante, plus ce que j'étais (Mon Dieu ! Où va-t-elle s'arrêter ?!) et j'en suis fière ! En passant, je t'aime Coco d'amoureuh ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ta future femme t'a reni ! Maintenant, c'est « Le Prince est beau ! » « Ah ! Il a une belle voix ! » « Il m'a touch » et blalabla…Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'y fier, qu'elle allait te tromper un jour et…Chuutt…Nan, pleure pas…Oui, je sais qu'elle est une…Mais nan, tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre…Chuttt…Je suis l_

_(J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir dans pas grand temps moi…) JAMAIS ! Il n'y aura AUCUNE romance entre Laurentia et Maximus ! YAKI ! T'e rends tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Y'a le tripe de son âge ! Y'est pas pédophile, quand même ! Alalala ! Je te croyais allumeuse, mais là, tu dépasses l'inimaginable ! Cochonnerie ! Comme dirait Élo n.n _

_JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE, SAVVY ? RRAHH ! Que t'es fatigante avec ça ! v.v Pauvre de moi, si maltraité…Si malmené…Ah ! Je savais que mon Coco d'amour allait me sauver. (Attention ! Je ne l'aime pas, je te rappelle que c'est mon meilleur ami et que j'aime y donner ce pitit surnom parce que ça le fait chier, loll) _

_Mon frère te fait le même message (AM I NOT MERCIFUL) et…c'est ça. Je t'aime aussi ma petite Haru-chan préférée, take care !…Ouais…Faudrait pratiquer, mais moi j'aime mieux le réel qu'au fake, muahaha ! n.n _

**Une fille ki veut po que l'auteur la reconnaisse : **_Ça pas marché, Vanessa M.S.L, je t'ai reconnu ! Muahahaha ! Et que je suis missante ! n.n Oui, je sais comment tu aimes (loll) lire mais avec moi, tu sais, tu vas devenir une grand accro ! Déjà que tu bouffes plus les gros romans que d'habitude, et grâce à Fruits Basket ! Ah que je suis bonne ! Ah, la modestie m'étouffe ! n.n OUI ! Faudra que tu la lises au grand complet si tu veux que je te reparle un jour, donc, go go go ! Review-moi ! Plus que tu attends, plus que ça va être pire ! Let's go ! Grouille ! Je veux des review-euh ! Mici Vanou ! n.n Je suis contente que tu aimes ça. AAAAAAAAH ! T'a jamais vu Gladiator ! Tu m'as jamais dit ça ! O.O Viens-t-en ché nous, je vais te faire écouter ça ! loll Oui, moi aussi il me fait peur quelque fois (Coco) mais je l'aime qd même. Contrairement à Amé la traîtresse. Hum hum. Aaaaaah ! Merci merci ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Hihihi ''rougis'' :D Je t'aime Vanou, on se vient demain ! _

**Morena9 :**_ Hi my dear ! __Nan, tu rigoles? C'est un prologue, je te feras remarquer – bien sûr que c'est court ! loll Quel humour tu as ! C'est ça que je suis ? Une auteure qu'on utilise pour se faire de la pub ? __Ah ben l ! __J'le prends pas! Espèce de sale traîtresse ! Tu reviews juste pour te faire de la pub, en plus, c'est même pas une histoire sur Glad. T'as d'l'audace ! Grrr ! HA HA HA ! Mon cher petit frère ! Un jour, tu te retrouveras tout seul et tu seras que je suis le seul et l'unique représentant de ton cœur et tu accourras dans mes bras ! (Yuki : Ayamé, fantasmes toujours…¬¬) Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Morena-chan ! (Mon Dieu ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Que c'est fantastique ! n.n) Merci pour tes reviews et t'es mieux de me reviewer pour les autres chapitres !_

_Avant de vous laisser, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer…Oui. Ce que j'ai tant douter est arrivé…Une de mes revieweuse –une de mes premières– nous a quitté. Je me suis inscrit à « Auteur En Peine Recherche » en fin de semaine et donc, je lance un avis de recherche à tout ceux qui aurait vu Dr.Gribouille ces derniers temps. Je m'ennuie d'elle ! Snifff…_

_Ah oui ! Il y a aussi deux personnes hyper important (pas plus que vous, ne vous inquiétez pas) que je dois remercier : Clara et Camille, mes deux bêta-corrigeuses, je vous aimeuh ! Ciao tout le monde ! _

_Cybel_

(1) École spécialisé de gladiateur


	7. Caput VI

**Bon! V'la le chapitre VI! Je sais, ça été plus long pour updater, mais l'inspiration, que voulez-vous, on commande pas ça comme au McDo! (En plus, c'est yakii! Mangez pas ça! Vive chez Cora! n.n) Moi, faire de la pub? Nan…**

**Disclaimer : Gladiator, pas moi. Maximus, Commodus, pas à moi. Moi, pas faire argent. Moi, juste prit histoire et inventer intrigue pour divertir. À moi : Intrigue, Laurentia, Martina et autres personnages on pas connaître. Psychologie autres personnages, à moi. Passé, un peu à moi. **

**Genre (DUH??!!): Palais, Coco méchant, pleins de bobos, Martina triste, Martina peur, Una gentille. Voyage dans passé et présent. **

**Au passage, c'était un gros délire…n.n'' **

**Caput VI  
****Is offendo ut suus spiritus…  
**_Ils trouveront ce que leur âme…_

Elle ouvrit la porte et avança dans la chambre d'un pas rapide et pourtant, elle était plus que lasse de son dernier entretien. Quand elle la vit, Fadilla Una congédia ses deux servantes qui faisaient sa toilette du matin. Celles-ci sortirent avec empressement avant de baisser leur tête respectueusement. La femme resta immobile quelques instants et, quand les deux esclaves disparurent enfin, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa petite sœur. Una s'était levé juste avant et ferma l'étreinte sur elle, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Les deux dames, sœurs illégitimes de Commode (1), restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Una se détache la première. Faustina caressa la joue de sa cadette et lui sourit, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait depuis qu'elle s'était marié.

-Una…Ma petite Una…Comme tu es rendu belle…Une vraie femme, maintenant. La concernée lui sourit et répliqua :

-Et toi, ma chère sœur, je vois que l'âge t'a donné beaucoup de sagesse et d'expérience. Le sourire de Faustina s'égara quelque peu à ces mots et elle prit les mains de Una pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Una sourit. C'était ce qu'elles faisaient quand elle était petite, transformer son lit en un lieu d'aventure et d'histoires interdites. Tous ces souvenirs la rendaient heureuse, mais extrêmement mélancolique. Finalement assises l'une en face de l'autre, Faustina commença d'une voix faible :

-L'âge m'a apporté des expériences plus douloureuses qu'heureuses. Elle m'a aussi apporté la vieillesse et tous ses problèmes qui m'affaiblissent de jour en jour. Ils me rappellent chaque jour combien j'étais heureuse, dans ma jeunesse, avec toi, Lucilla, père et mère. Ils me font souffrir, plus qu'apprécier la vie…Quant à toi, je peux voir qu'elle t'a apporté la beauté, et la sagesse aussi, je peux le deviner dans tes yeux…

Una souriait, même si voir son aînée si fatiguée et malheureuse, en train de lui caresser la main doucement, comme elle le faisait, plus jeune, inconsciemment. Ses yeux bleus, maintenant presque gris, étaient perdus quelque part dans la chambre. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, Una se cala dans son cou, sans aucune pudeur. Faustina avait toujours été la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Peut-être que son aînée se rappelait de bons souvenirs qui concernaient sa tendre mère, par contre, elle n'en avait aucun. Et pourquoi? Parce que sa mère ne s'était occupée que peu d'elle, préférant passer tout son temps sur son cher frère, Lucilla et Faustina. Elle n'avait jamais eu de place dans le cœur de sa mère, et elle était morte sans que sa troisième fille la pleure.

Quand Faustina était parti, elle n'était qu'une enfant qui ne comprenait rien aux choses qu'était le mariage. La seule chose qu'elle avait comprit était que sa presque mère, sa sœur adorée, allait partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Encore, elle en souffrait. Depuis ce jour-là, elle ne se permettait plus de s'amuser avec ses autres sœurs et passait son temps à s'emmurer dans sa douleur. Mais, maintenant, Faustina était de retour, et elle pouvait laisser son cœur ressentir l'amour.

-Tu es aussi belle qu'autrefois, à mes yeux, chuchota-t-elle dans son cou, et tu m'as manqué. Terriblement manqué.

Faustina prit sa petite sœur et la berça tranquillement, en lui chantant une douce chanson. Après quelques minutes, complètement apaisées, les deux femmes se séparèrent et se sourirent. Puis, Una lui demanda :

-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé si fatiguée? Faustina soupira.

-Je suis allé voir en premier Domitia. Elle est rendue une très belle femme, cela m'a étonné. Je m'en souviens davantage comme le petit garçon manqué qui courait partout dans le palais et qui s'amusait à y semer la pagaille.

Una sourit.

-Tu es parti si longtemps…Si tu savais toutes les choses qui se sont passées…

-Oui, soupira une nouvelle fois Faustina, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ces choses…Sa cadette la regarda tristement. Mais bon, ces choses-là font parti du passé…Comme je te disais, je suis aller la voir et elle m'a…Tout simplement épuisée.

-Domitia? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? Cela me surprend…

-Tu ne comprends pas…Elle m'a épuisé avec son sourire constant, ses yeux rêveur. Elle va se marier bientôt si je comprends bien. Elle respire le bonheur et cela me répugne. Tu ne sais pas combien…Una posa une main réconfortant sur la sienne et Faustina lui demanda :

-Qui est l'heureux élu?

-Un certain…Valerius Tertius Galarius. Un consul, si j'ai bien comprit, d'une très haute importance pour notre cher frère…

-Mmmh…Una regarda Faustina, interloquée.

-Ne veux-tu point son bonheur?

-Je n'ai rien contre elle, personnellement…Toutefois, elle devrait se méfier, les hommes sont plus sauvages et lâches qu'on ne le pense…Ils peuvent faire des choses…Inhumaines…En disant cela, le regard de Faustina devint dur, impénétrable et elle serra son poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Una le remarqua et fut apeurée. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander si son mari lui faisait subir des tortures quelconques. Mais, elle voyait, elle sentait que sa chère Faustina n'était pas heureuse, mais plutôt très en colère et fatiguée.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la colère de la femme s'évanouit, la laissant lasse de toute chose. Puis, alors qu'un lourd silence planait, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Les deux dames levèrent simultanément la tête vers les lourdes portes et après quelques secondes, une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre de la pièce…

La silhouette n'était pas très grande, menue et châtaine. La robe bleue caractérielle leur révéla aux deux femmes qu'elles étaient en présence d'une esclave. Les épaules voûtées, le regard fixé aux dalles du plancher, elle s'avança.

Ce ne fut lorsqu'elle fut plus près qu'Una remarqua la ceinture d'or autour de sa taille, marque de Commode. Toutefois, ce qui la surprit le plus était que la jeune esclave se révélait être celle qu'elle avait confronté lors de leur accueil. D'une voix peu sûre, la châtaine leur livra :

-Dé-désolé de vous déranger, mais l'empereur demande Annia Galeria Aurelia Faustina. Il désirait que vous le rejoignez dans ses appartements personnels…Martina osa relever la tête vers les deux femmes. Una vit l'étincelle de surprise briller dans ses yeux, puis s'éteindre. Par contre, quelque chose l'attira sur son visage, une sorte d'ombre…Mais elle ne put la détailler d'avantage que Martina riva à nouveau son regard sur les dalles.

Faustina, à la nouvelle, se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Una qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais elle la coupa :

-Je dois aller le voir…C'est mon devoir. Écoute-moi Una, ne laisse aucun homme te dicter comme un chien et t'écraser. (Elle vint vers elle.) M'as-tu compris? S'ils savent que tu es lâche, ils en profiteront pour t'écraser, encore et encore et tu n'y pourras rien. Absolument rien. (Elle reprit d'un ton plus doux :) Soit heureuse, petite sœur et surtout, bats-toi! Sur ce, au revoir.

Martina, ayant été témoin de ce discours plus qu'intriguant, fronça les sourcils en se demandant si la gravité de sa remarque ne servait que pour lui donner plus d'ampleur, ou si l'avertissement était aussi alarmant que cela…

Faustina passa à quelques pas de la jeune esclave mais ne dit rien. Bientôt elle disparut, ses pas se fondant dans l'écho. Martina fit un tour sur elle-même, mais rencontra le buste d'Una. Surprise puis interdite, elle releva son visage…

Les yeux bleus de Una s'agrandirent de surprise quand ils virent ce qu'était l'ombre sur son visage…Un coup, mortellement dédié à rencontrer sa joue droite comme punition. Elle vit aussi que le coin de sa lèvre inférieure était gonflé et le sang coagulé allait bientôt former une petite galle pour fermer la blessure.

Peut-être l'avait-elle mérité, peut-être que non, mais Una, le message de sa sœur encore présent dans son esprit, prit en pitié la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait baissé aussitôt son visage. Una eut un sourire et prit le poignet de Martina doucement. Elle fut tout de suite surprise et tenta de s'échapper :

-M-mais, je, que? Je dois, euh, retourné à…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour mon frère, je m'en occuperai. Je lui dirai que j'ai eu besoin de tes services. Viens. La jeune femme l'amena jusqu'à une petite table où était posé une cruche en porcelaine remplie d'eau ainsi qu'une bassine. Elle prit une serviette blanche et fit asseoir l'esclave tout près. Una mouilla la serviette, s'approcha de la jeune fille et, un doigt en dessous du menton, lui fit relever son visage.

Ses petites pommettes roses se colorèrent sur le champ, lui donnant un air angélique. Ses yeux bleus tentaient de fuir ceux de Una, ses sourcils pâles se fronçaient doucement. Une langue timide passa sur ses rouges, bien dessinées et étirées, pour les humidifier. Mlagré les petites fosses qui creusaient ses joues et les cernes qui faisaient de l'ombre à ses beaux grands yeux bleus. Una la trouvait extrêmement belle. Enfin, pour une esclave. Pourtant, d'elle s'échappait une aura de noblesse et un peu d'effronterie.

Après cette contemplation, elle approcha doucement la serviette blanche de sa bouche et nettoya sa blessure. Puis, celle de la joue. Martina frissonna à ce contact, incapable de nommer la raison exacte. Tout se fit dans le silence et l'emberra le plus complet.

Puis, Una vit qu'un petit voile transparent entourait son cou. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle avait trouvé un tissu de cette luxure et comment son frère lui avait permit de le porter. Mais, elle se tut.

Malgré sa timidité et se rappelant de leur dernière rencontre, Martina osa lever son regard et la contempler discrètement à son insu.

Fadilla Una n'était pas très grande, peut-être un peu plus qu'elle. Sa robe de nuit, blanche aux bordures dorées, lui donnait l'allure d'une dame de haut rang, de beauté et de prestige. Tout ce qu'elle était. La dame possédait elle aussi des yeux bleus, plus doux et légèrement étirés, ce qui lui donnait un air doux et sage. Ses lèvres roses pâles étaient détendues, signe d'une grande attention. Elle suivit la courbe de son petit nez rebondi jusqu'à ses sourcils foncés et finit par une mèche brune-châtaine, ondulée. Une bouffée de gratitude et de respect se gonfla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé d'elle, Una était une femme aussi belle que gentille, de la façon dont elle s'occupait d'une pauvre esclave qui avait mit en colère son maître…

À cette pensée, un voile passa sur ses yeux et le cœur de Martina se brisa…

£££

Cela avait été pire en pire au fil des semaines. Les gaffes s'aggravaient en une montagne digne de l'Olympe. Et cela, seulement en la présence de son maître.

Martina n'y pouvait rien. À chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, entendait son pas vif et agacé venir vers elle, devinait son nez retroussé bruyamment en la voyant, sentait ses soupirs d'exaspération dans son dos, tout allait de travers. Elle échappait ses vêtements, oubliait de remplir l'urne de vin, ou celui de sa petite bassine, polissait son épée avec une simple serviette à la place de se servir du verni spécial. Et pire, trébuchait, éternuait ou tiquait. C'était devenu incontrôlable. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

À chaque fois que Commode faisait son entré, soit la température montait tout d'un coup, ou au contraire, chutait. Et cela avait ses effets : elle transpirait comme si elle était dans un volcan, ou grelottait comme s'il elle se trouvait encore dans les froids territoires des Germains.

Martina ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait tout voir, tout remarquer d'un simple coup d'œil. Comme s'il pouvait _sentir _sa peur, sa gêne, sa crainte de lui. Comme s'il pouvait _lire_ en elle, savoir quand sa gorge se serrait ou s'asséchait, quand ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les cachait dans son dos, quand ses yeux la fuyaient alors qu'ils étaient constamment rivés sur les dalles, quand ses membres se tendaient. Quand son corps devenait fou.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était au palais et s'occupait de son maître. Elle était logée, bien nourrit, habillée et bien traitée. Elle n'aurait voulu rien de plus. Elle s'endormait au chaud la nuit, lorsque les nuits étaient froides et pouvait bien dormir si la température étouffait la pièce. Néanmoins, elle se surprit plusieurs fois se retrouver loin ici, encore sur les terres froides du Nord, où elle se savait malheureuse, mais respectée. Tout de moins, la dernière année. Et cela, elle le devait à sa…cousine…Laurentia…

Penser à elle lui faisait mal. Elle était en mauvais état quand elle était partie, pourtant, elle lui avait assuré le contraire. « _Je vais bien! Tu vois, c'est quelques bleus, ça va guérir. Tu sais, je suis aussi forte qu'un lion et je sais rugir s'il faut que je me défende!_ » Et elle entendait le rire fort de Laurentia résonner dans son esprit. « _Ne t'en fait pas pour moi…Ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises…Promets-moi. Et bats-toi!_ »

Les mêmes mots qu'avait adressés Annia Galeria Aurelia Faustina, à sa sœur, Eleria Aurelia Fadilla Una. Avec la même gravité dans la voix, la même intonation, le même optimiste. Un mot pour la vie. Un mot contre la peur. Contre l'oppression. Quand elle avait entendu dire ses mots de la bouche de la première dame de l'empire, un grand vent s'était engouffré en ses entrailles. Martina avait frissonné au contact d'Una car elle s'imaginait être aux côtés de Laurentia, mais d'une Laurentia complètement différente. Froide, insensible, au cœur de pierre. Et cette seule pensée, affreuse, amère, elle l'avait réprimé par un long frisson.

Elle voulait bien essayer d'imaginer Laurentia. Où elle se trouvait maintenant, s'il elle était en bonne santé, heureuse. Si elle « leur » avait échappé. Oui. Elle en était sûre. Sa Laurentia était forte, rusée et intelligente. Elle « leur » avait échappé. C'était inscrit dans le ciel, dans son cœur.

Mais…Maintenant?

Cela, Martina n'en était pas sûre. Un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer mo…Non! NON! Elle n'était pas de l'Autre Côté! Sa cousine était vivante et bien portante…Elle devait le penser. Sinon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un couteau de cuisine et de se trancher les veines, car elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans une vie où il ne lui restait rien. Rien que cette même vie, de l'espoir et un optimiste énorme avec lequel elle se voyait en sortir.

Toutefois, l'ombre souriante de Laurentia ne lui donnait pas la force et le courage de ne pas causer des gaffes. Elle était aussi forte qu'elle, pourquoi agissait-elle comme la plus pire des idiotes maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle? Et avec…Commode?

Oui, elle avait peur, était intimidé par lui – qui ne le serait pas? Cependant, Martina avait essayé. Essayé de ne pas trembler, de ne pas frissonner à son contact. Échec total. Et c'est avec le cœur gros que Martina se levait tous les matins pour faire son lit, mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, lui donner des vêtements propres.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule dans cette galère. Il y avait toujours Elfgiva, la reine des glaces et de l'insensibilité. Martina avait pensé qu'elles seraient devenues des amies, qu'elles se seraient serrées les coudes. Tout fut qu'illusion et bref espoir. Elfgiva était emmurée dans une forteresse mieux protéger que la porte des Enfers. Elle avait toujours les sourcils arqués, de façon à ce qu'elle ait un air toujours surpris peint sur le visage. Sa longue et lourde chevelure d'un blond des plus éclatants lui donnait un air de femme mature.

D'où venait-elle? Elle n'en savait rien. Qui était-elle? Non plus. La seule chose qu'elle s'avait était son nom et qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts. Chaque jour, Martina et Elfgiva faisait le lit, rangeaient les éventuelles armures sorties, les pots cassés ou les feuilles éparpillées (c'est ce qu'avait découvert Martina au fil des semaines, Commode se défoulait souvent en lança des objets sur les murs, ou en faisant tomber des statues, parfois même à son effigie) et cela, dans le silence le plus complet. C'était seulement en sa présence que Martina ne commettait pas de gaffe idiote. Mais si son maître faisait interruption, elle se débrouillait pour partir au plus vite, ou de rester près d'Elfgiva.

Mais, il y avait des fois où Elfgiva partait pour chercher des nouveaux draps, de l'eau et laissait Martina seule dans les appartements. Et parfois, Commode arrivait à l'improviste, au comble de celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à sa présence. Si elle devait se jeter à ses genoux en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait, ou se faire effacée et discrète. Et Elfgiva ne lui donnait aucun conseil, elle qui semblait avoir une certaine expérience…

Donc, en revenant d'un conseil du Sénat, Commode, accompagné de sa sœur Lucilla, lui avait demandé :

-Apporte-nous une cruche d'eau, et pour une fois, ne fait pas l'idiote. Son cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement, en plus de la présence de la deuxième dame de l'empire qui la regardait d'un drôle d'œil, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouge et en faisant demi-tour, elle alla chercher une cruche et deux coupes. Ses jambes étaient molles. Ses mains moites.

_Bon sang de bon sang! Je ne dois commettre aucun geste déplacé. Annia Aurelia Galeria Lucilla est avec lui. Je dois lui faire bonne impression. Je ne suis pas une bonne à rien. Je vais seulement leur servir à boire, c'est tout…Je ne suis pas idiote…Non! Je vais lui montrer, à ce maudit maître! _

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma. Elle trouva la cruche et la rempli d'eau à la cuisine, puis, prit deux grandes coupes de fer et alla, confiante, vers Commode et Lucilla qui l'attendait sur une petite galerie qui donnait vue sur tout Rome.

_Il ne va rien se passer…Rien…Juste servir de l'eau…Rien ne va se passer…_

Elle arriva à la petite galerie, poussa le rideau et entra. Elle entendit Commode soupirer quand elle entra mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle déposa la cruche sur une petite table en osier plus loin et se mit pour devoir de remplir _sans rien _renverser.

Elle écoutait d'une oreille inattentive les propos de son maître sur le Sénat et la politique, et prit les deux coupes en main, soulagée que rien ne se passe. Elle fit un pas en avant quand une personne émergea du rideau.

-Mère! Mère! Le petit Lucius avait passé les deux dernières journées en l'absence de sa chère mère et venait lui souhaiter un petit bonjour et peut-être passer du temps avec elle.

Malheureusement, ce fut son arrivé qui déclencha tout…

Lucius qui venait de la gauche, et Martina de la droite (pour se diriger en premier vers Commode, qui était assit du même côté où venait apparaître le jeune homme), l'inévitable se produit.

Lucilla s'était levé pour accueillir son fils avec un :

-Oh! Lucius! Mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose de plus qu'un contenu froid aspergea sa figure et le haut de sa robe. Martina avait été bousculé avec vitesse par Lucius et aussi augmenté par la surprise de son arrivé, avait lâché les deux coupes en un petit cri.

Elle vit le contenu d'une coupe se verser sur Lucilla…Les yeux ronds, le cœur battant, Martina sut qu'elle venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie. Et elle avait raison.

-IDIOTE! Entendit-elle avait de sentir une lourde et puissante main s'abattre sur son visage. Le coup lui fit extrêmement mal et elle tomba sur le choc. Commode la fixait, les yeux enragés, la main levée. Il allait encore la frapper quand Lucilla s'interposa.

-Non, Commode, arrête. Ce n'était pas de sa fau –

-Tu ne sais rien ma sœur, _rien_! Cette petite garce me mène la vie dure depuis son arrivée! Incompétente! Tu seras mit dans l'arène cette après-midi ! Les lions s'occuperont bien de toi! Il prit la cruche de porcelaine du revers de la main et la poussa à terre. Les éclats se rependirent dans un bruit aigu. Lucius, apeuré par la colère de son oncle, se pressa contre sa mère.

Celle-ci, voyant que son frère était hors de contrôle, se sépara alors de son fils et alla vers lui. Elle lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille et Martina, frigorifiée, des larmes de honte et de douleur coulant sur son visage, vit ses traits s'adoucir. Soulagée mais souffrant encore, elle le vit se retourner, prendre de grandes respirations, se retourner vivement vers elle et lui lancer un regard :

-C'est, écoute-moi bien, la dernière fois que je te pardonne. (Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha) La prochaine fois, murmura-t-il, personne ne sera là pour te sauver et j'aurai l'immense et grand plaisir de te voir pourchasser comme une souris dans le Colysée, par les lions. M'as-tu comprit? (Il empoigna sa mâchoire avec force et serra) M'AS-TU COMPRIT?

Martina, au summum de la peur, hocha faiblement la tête, sans le quitter des yeux. Commode la regarda quelques secondes encore, et la laissa. La jeune fille se massa la mâchoire, il lui avait vraiment fait mal. Mais pas comme «eux», d'une manière différente, brutale, certes, mais aussi psychologique. Elle avait mal, dans son cœur, dans sa tête. De ce qu'elle était, et de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

_Plus jamais…Non, je ne veux plus jamais avoir mal…Ni me faire toucher…_

Ses pensées étaient confuses, bouleversées, tout autant qu'elle était. Martina, en se relevant, se fit alors une promesse :

_Je ne vais plus jamais décevoir mon maître. Je serai la meilleure, meilleure qu'Elfgiva, j'aurai son respect et je serai sa préférée. Je n'aurai plus peur. Jamais plus. _

Même après cette noble résolution, Martina en voulait encore à l'empereur de l'avoir brutalisée de la sorte. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, elle sentait encore ses doigts enfoncés dans le vide de ses joues, sa lèvre avait beaucoup enflée et la blessure sur sa joue droite commençait à lui brûler. Voulant à tout prix partir de cette endroit, où son honneur, son orgueil et son corps avait été blessé, Martina prit la poudre d'escampette. Toutefois, Commode la rappela :

-Va me chercher ma sœur, Annia Galeria Aurelia Fadilla, elle doit se trouver dans les appartements de Fadilla Una. Avertie-la qu'elle doit venir me voir immédiatement. J'espère que malgré ton incompétence, tu seras capable d'exécuter ces simples ordres.

Martina s'était arrêté, le cœur battant. Elle serra les poings et marcha tout droit vers les appartements de la troisième dame.

_Je le promets, sur la tombe de mes parents, plus jamais il ne me traitera de la sorte!_

£££

Martina était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit une voix lointaine s'adresser à elle. L'esclave releva la tête :

-Mmh? Oui? Oh, je suis désolé! Je…euh, je ne vous écoutais pas…Martina, au comble de la tristesse et du déshonneur, sentit les larmes venir encore lui piquer les yeux. Son menton fut parcourut de petits soubresauts ainsi que ses épaules. Alors, n'en pouvant plus, elle pleura son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa honte, tout cela devant une Una surprise. Martina vautra son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas que la dame la voie dans cet état.

Una ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire, puis, d'une main incertaine, avança sa main sur l'épaule voûtée de Martina. Celle-ci eut un sursaut et se releva du lit, son visage luisant de larmes dans la chambre.

-Je-je, non, (elle renifla) je-e suis vrai-vraiment désolé-é. Je ne p-peux-eux (elle renifla une seconde fois) rester ici. Mer-merci mais, (elle renifla une troisième fois) je ne suis qu'u-une idiote. (Elle reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps et arrêta de sangloter) Je dois retourné à mes…mes devoirs. M-merci encore une fois. Pardon.

La tête basse, s'essuyant les larmes du revers de la main, la jeune fille prit route vers la sortie. Mais contre toute attente, elle se fit arrêter par la voix d'Una. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas lancé tel un ordre, mais plutôt une supplication. Abasourdie, Martina fit une pause et se retourna vers la dame.

-Attends! Je, eum, pardonne-moi. Puis-je savoir ton nom? A qui es-tu au service?

-Je…Je m'appelle Martina. Mon…Mon maître est…votre frère. L'empereur. Au revoir.

Finalement, la jeune fille quitta les appartements de Una pour se rendre à la salle de lavage. Beaucoup de vêtements l'attendaient pour être réparés, lavés ou pliés. En soupirant et en organisant sa journée dans sa tête, Martina réfléchit aux derniers évènements qui venaient de se passer. Pas à propos de son maître et de la grande honte qu'elle avait ressentie – ressentait encore. Mais de la relation entre Fadilla Una et elle.

Il y avait près de trois mois, elles s'étaient confrontées devant toutes et Martina s'était promise de rester loin de cette femme et de l'haïr en silence. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son cœur était chaviré et calmé seulement à cause du peu d'attention qu'elle lui avait apporté. La jeune fille ressentait beaucoup de respect et de gratitude pour elle. Étrangement, elle voulait approfondir cette relation.

_C'est stupide…Mais, j'aimerais…Qu'on soit ami. Me confier à elle. _

Peut-être y avait-il un peu d'espoir et d'amour pour elle dans ce monde cruel?

£££

**Snifff! ::_essuie une larme_:: Que d'émotions! Que d'émotions! Loll n.n J'espère qu'après tout ce temps d'attente, vous êtes satisfait et que vous aimez encore ma fic! n.n Reviews, j'y arrive! (WOW! J'en aie eu beaucoup! Merciii!!! ::_aux anges_::)**

**Amé Phoenix. Non, Dumontet. Non, Macédoine, Non…Décide!!! : **_Loll, ben oui! J'sais pu comment t'appeler v.v Tu te donnes tellement de noms, O.O loll Oh mon Dieu! Pauvre petite créature! Deux reviews, eh ben crime! C'est dur, j'te comprends! Un peu paresseuse, non? n.n Arrête de te plaindre dans mes reviews, bon! Si c'était pour te plaindre, on aurait appeler ça : « Les malheurs et déboires des pauvres lecteurs qui écrivent deux reviews par jour et à qui c'est la fin du monde. » Bon, okay, c'est chien ce que je viens de dire, mais c'est BA qui m'oblige à te dire ça! v.v _

_Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Laurentia et Martina! n.n Moi, sincèrement, j'aime mieux Martina en ce moment, et sans vouloir te faire plaisir, c'est totalement vrai. Je suis méchante avec ma grande Laurentia, but, it's life! ::_regard de côté pour voir si Catherine s'ammène_::… loll Mais bon, Martina est plus fuckée mentalement, c'est trop facile d'écrire sur elle…n.n_

_YAAAARKKK! NON! Il n'y aura _**PAS DE SEXE **_entre Laurentia et Maximus! Voyons! A l'a que 18 ans, elle s'en va sur ses 19! Bon, cé vré que dans ce temps-là, tu vas me dire mais…NON! De toute façon, Maximus, il est fidèle à sa défunte femme pis Laurentia, elle ne le trouve pas de son genre. Elle vise plus jeune, tu vois? n.n Pour Lolo, Mumus c'est un grand frère. Amé, toi et la psychologie, c'est deux autruches sorties du Pôle Nord qui marchent sur quatre piedsv.vloll, Ben oui, Laurentia s'en veut, laisse-la dont culpabiliser! n.n Nannn! Vi, t'es diabolique, niark! C'est pour ça que je t'aime n.n Tu parles d'une lettre de Gollum, c'est quoi ça? (m'en rappelle pu...) Bye!!! Merci encore ma belle! Bizousss! _

**Morena9 : **_Tout d'abord, MERCI pour tes supers grosses reviews! n.n Tu sais, tu ne me sembles pas du tout cynique dans tes propos. Non non non. Mais où vais-je chercher de telles idées!! On se le demande bien…Ah! Una nous réserve encore des surprises, tu sais? Comme dans ce chapitre, elle a bien changer, non? Sa coquille a été brisé par l'innocence de Martina, loll. (Innocence, au premier degré, n'est-ce pas, mm?) Petit à petit, sa coquille va se briser…Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus! Simplement qu'Una est triste et qu'elle manque d'amour…C'est sûr, on comprend avec une famille aussi fucké que ça! R'garde Coco, et tu me comprends! Loll n.n _

_Hihi, tu t'es trompé complètement! Martina n'est pas vraiment à l'aise en sa présence, comme tu peux voir…Il croit qu'elle le fait carrément exprès pour juste l'énerver, mais c'est tout le contraire, pauvre cocotte…bouh! Moi, je veux pas de Mary-Sue dans mon histoire pis je crois pas qu'elle peut arriver comme ça et pouf! L'amour absolu! Et pouf! ::_censuré pour spoilers_:: Tu vois? Mais elle va essayer, c'est le plus important n.n Ben, Lolo, c'est pour le prochain chapitre et Una, elle a apparut souvent, dans celui-ci, j'espère que tu es contente!_

_Hiii! Lis ta review au 5eme chap! Tes opinions ont bcp changé à propos de Superman, non? n.n Niark niark niark, ça me fait sourire, loll! _

_(Réponse de la review chap6) Merci! Tu es trop gentille! ::_rougis_:: Ah! Moi et la modestie, c'est comme Ayamé qui se vante pas! n.n Vi, je suis bonne dans la souffrance psycholo, ne? On voit bien dans ce chapitre-ci, aussi. Pauvre Martina, elle est toute bouleversée en dedans! (C'est hot! Muahahaha! Non, Amé, je ne ris pas de toi, voyons…) Et ben, pour le germain, tu le dois à Voilà.fr, loll. Je ne connais absolument rien (si c'est vraiment ça…) à part : « Guten abden! Guten tag! Sieh da! Welche in glück! Ich freue mich, sie zu sehen! Sehr angenehm! Sehr hübsch! Kein sorge! » Bon, vu comme ça, j'en sais beaucoup…Mais c'est uniquement grâce à Momiji-kun! Loll Pour les retrouvailles des deux cousines…Loll, c'est dans beaucoup, mais beaucoup de temps!!! _

_Ben vi, Proximo, ça rime avec salaud, loll. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? n.n Et Una, désolé, mais elle a souffert, et va souffrir. C'est dommage, mais c'est ça. Et pis, t'es pas mieux, t'a fait souffrir toi aussi Yumi-chan! ;; Mais que va-t-elle devenir?...Tu es complètement cinglée dans tes reviews…C'est pour ça que j'aime n.n _

_Et moi, je termine en te disant : « Attention les amis! Les dents, c'est important! Oups! Une sucrerie! Oups! Une p'tite carie! » N'y voit aucun rapport aussi ¦lt;/i>_

_**Hydra :** Yô mi neuy'orer revieweuse! n.n Comé llanavaz ézc? Mi, béné, comé…euh…toujours, loll! Nani for oïhi trey reviews! n.n Ça m'a fait bien plaisir, quelle surprise! Cybel ressemble à Tohru?_

_BA : Elle se fout de ta gueule! è.é Demain, je vais lui faire r'gretter ce qu'elle a dit!  
Cybel : Mais non! BA, calme-toi!  
BA : Me calmer? Pourquoi? Et tu dis que c'est une amie, alors qu'elle t'insulte!  
Cybel : Ben euh…  
BA : Tu n'es qu'une idiote! Si j'te dis que tu ressembles à un éléphant dans ton chandail, tu vas rien me faire? Si je te dis que tu ne dis que des stupidités pour te penser bonne, tu vas rien me faire! Et bien, c'est très bien l'amitié, ouais! ::_lève un pouce_::  
Cybel :…Euhhh…O.O'''''_

_NOOONN! Hiro, le retour! Loll n.n Ben vi, c'est vrai que Cybel ressemble à Tohru, mais Black Arie l'a complète et ensemble, elles forment…Habby! Loll Qui est moins fucké que les deux autres séparément…Mais nan, j'ten veux pas, j'ai juste trouvé ça drôle! n.n Je sais que je suis très cruelle, niark, et fière de l'être! n.n Merci! ::_sourit_:: Honte de faire frapper Lolo? Eum…_

_BA : Non! ::_sourire diabolique

_Comme le dit BA, non! loll, j'ai bien aimé ce moment! Mais je suis contre les femmes battues! Loll, mais pas contre le sado-maso. n.n Tes désirs sont des ordres! Loll, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu! Et puis, quand tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi? À écrire, je veux dire, loll. n.n_

_**Dr.Gribouille :** Oh mon Dieu! Tu es toujours vivante! O.O loll n.n Bah vi, c'est pas très très gentil de nous avoir abandonné comme ça…Snifff, mais bon ça va mieux…Je signe au nom de qui pour le psy? Mais nan! n.n loll Bon, ta review n'apparaît pas encore dans les reviews de la fic d'Amé donc je ne connais point les raisons de ton retard…Mais c'est pas grave! Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison…N'est-ce pas? n.n Tu es bien tombé, toi! Une chance que Clara (ma bêta) n'a pas tout corriger hier! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre, on avance, on avance…n.n Merci encore et j'espère que tu seras là pour la suite! _

**Merci encore! Ça m'a fait bien plaisir de recevoir vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a autant plu que les autres! On rentre enfin dans l'histoire! Loll Enfin, on est bien stable pour Martina, mais pas encore pour Laurentia! Prochain chapitre, ce sera son tour!**

**Merci aussi à ma bêta-corrigeuse : Clara! Pis à ma bêta-lectrice : Amé Phoenix, qui lit toujours PLDDF avant tout le monde et qui me donne des commentaires encourageants! n.n **

_Morena et Hydra : Et nous, hen? È.É  
__Cybel : Et ben…Merci beaucoup! Je ne vous oublie pas! n.n Vous êtes des superbes revieweuses! n.n Et Hydra, une superbe Ilandrenis! n.n_

**Ciaooo!**

_Cybel_

_P.S. Il y a quelques petites fautes et modifications que je dois faire dans les autres chapitres, alors, ne soyez pas surpris si des évènements ne concordent pas…_

**(1) Un petit rappel : Les âges, soit en 181, un an après le début du règne de Commode. **

Domitia : 17 ans  
Roxana : 20 ans  
Commode : 21 ans  
Cornificia : 21 ans  
Fadilla Una : 22 ans  
Lucilla : 32 ans  
Faustina : 34 ans

Laurentia : 18 ans  
Martina : 18 ans  
Maximus : Entre 30-40 ans.

**Lucilla avait onze ans de plus que son frère…Ça laisse à réfléchir…Ils sont vraiment fous ces Romains! O.O **


	8. Caput VII

**Désolé d'avoir été si tardive, ma bêta-correctrice m'a laissé en planque…Sniffou! Donc, elle a juste corrigé aujourd'hui…Ah, sacré Clara! (Merci Gibbs, loll) **

**Dislcaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent, tout est à monsieur Ridley! (Méssant messieur! Sniffou!) Laurentia et son bordel sont à moi! **

**Genre : Alors, ffeu ffeu /paresseuse/ Action/adventure, drama, tragédie (pas trop quand même), violence psychologique des fois, et un peu de fantaisie! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre VII  
Tempto invenio  
**_Tente de trouver…_

-DEBOUT! Allez bande de chiens crasseux! Réveillez-vous! Hurla férocement la voix de Hagen.

Laurentia ouvrit les yeux péniblement, fatiguée de sa nuit éveillée. Elle n'avait pas bien dormit, comme tous les autres soirs. La peur prenait entièrement place dans son estomac, la compressait, la tordait, la faisait souffrir jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne puissent plus couler. Car, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. Ou du moins, pleurer _réellement. _Quelques sanglots pouvaient bien couler, certes, mais ce n'était pas fait avec ses véritables sentiments. Que du faux. C'était tout ce dont elle était capable maintenant. Même avec Maximus, elle ne pouvait pas agir naturellement. Quelque chose l'empêchait au fond d'elle et la rendait plus que nerveuse…et malheureuse.

_Tina…Je dois être forte…Encore, une fois…Souhaite-moi bonne chance…_

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle adressait cette prière imaginaire à Martina, sa cousine. Celle avec qui elle avait passé maintes épreuves, tant de chagrin et de souffrance. Elles s'étaient toujours soutenues, comme deux colonnes supportant le poids du monde. Mais elles s'étaient séparées. Une _brillante_ idée que Laurentia avait eue. Maintenant, elle souffrait et regrettait plus que d'offrir son corps inutile aux chiens de l'enfer.

Elle attendit qu'Hagen passe devant elle, lui crie de se réveiller, la maudire par la même occasion, et aller vers les autres cellules. Elle avait la paix pour quelques minutes.

Soupirant, la jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, se releva, grimaçant contre les élancements qui lui déchiraient le dos.

Dans la lumière du jour, elle ne vit pas Maximus qui la regardait. Il secoua la tête et suivit Juba hors de la cellule.

£££

_-Donc, petite chienne, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour un esclave? Proximo éclata de rire. Il prit une pomme et croqua durement, avant de se laisser tomber dans ses divans de draps et de soies. Laurentia, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses cuisses, ne le regardait pas. La nuque encore douloureusement, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre…Quoi répondre à ce genre de personnage qui vous dégoûte comme la plaie du monde?_

_Proximo regarda Laurentia une seconde fois, ricana et croqua dans sa pomme, tout en surveillant son _Ludi. **(1)**

_-Je…Vous ne comprendrez pas…Proximo haussa un sourcil. Qu'essayait de dire cette petite chienne? Tout ce que les femmes voulaient, c'était toucher ses gladiateurs et de leur faire tendrement l'amour pour qu'elles soient bénites. Ou pour l'argent. Il savait. Savait ce que les femmes voulaient. Elles étaient toutes pourries, comme cette pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il mâcha sa bouchée et jeta le fruit. _

_-Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé ne pas comprendre dans cette affaire? Dis-moi! Laurentia eut un sourire amer. _

_-Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce qu'est la loyauté et le respect, dit-elle. L'homme se retourna violement et tout près de la jeune femme, lui empoigna ses cheveux. Il la força à la mettre à genoux et la secoua comme un prunier._

_-Le respect? Sale petite pute! Je suis le plus respecté ici, et tu me dis le contraire! POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU! Les larmes de douleur coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Laurentia. Elle essaya d'enlever la main raide de Proximo mais elle tenait ses cheveux et ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Sous l'emprise de la peur, elle murmura :_

_-Oui mais…M-mais vous n-n'êtes pas respecté, v-vous êtes craint! Proximo serra sa mâchoire. Comment osait-elle lui dire cela! Il referma sa prise un peu plus sur ses cheveux et elle cria de douleur. Bien, elle allait apprendre qui il était!_

_-Supplie-moi et j'oublierais ce que tu viens de me dire! Sale chienne! Laurentia se fit à nouveau secouer violemment et avait plus mal que jamais. Mais elle endurait. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. _

_-_N-nein_! Les yeux de Proximo s'écarquillèrent sous la fermeté et la surprise de la réponse._

_-Non? Répéta-t-il stupéfait._

_-J'ai raison! Vous, vous tout autant que vous êtes, vivez dans le mensonge! Et la vérité vous fait mal, non? C'est pour ça que vous me faites ça, vous avez peur de moi! _

_Proximo lâcha doucement les mèches de cheveux bruns de la jeune femme. Éberlué, il ne sut quoi répondre. Ses paroles défilaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse. Comment une sale femme avait pu voir en lui d'une telle façon? Était-il si prévisible, si…Dans une colère vive, il la poussa et elle tomba sur le dos dans un petit cri. Il la regarda se redresser, écarter une de ses longues mèches brunes qui cachaient son visage en larmes. _

_-Avoir peur de toi? Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu n'es rien, rien! _

_Ricanant, il se laissa tomba entre les draps de soies. Laurentia, toujours au sol, reprenait son souffle et séchait ses larmes._

_-Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il finalement, après un silence. Elle le regarda un instant, rabaissa ses yeux verts et soupira :_

_-Je veux que vous libériez Maximus. Proximo eut un rictus. Il voulait bien l'écouter mais ce qu'elle demandait était exagéré! Comme si elle se prenait pour la reine des reines!_

_-Bien sûr, et tu veux que je te donne deux autres esclaves, un cheval et des tas de provision avec ça? Laurentia eut un petit sourire en coin. _

_-Pourquoi pas? Proximo sourit à sa remarque. Il avait devant lui une femme forte, qui ne se laissait pas mener. Une femme comme lui, qui se battait dans la vie. Il pourrait l'apprécier, se dit-il, mais si elle était comme lui, il avait une énorme menace. Elle pourrait monter une révolte et prendre le contrôle de son _Ludi. _Entre ses murs, sa vie palpitait doucement. Il avait versé son propre sang pour parvenir à ce niveau, et il ne voulait pas tout perdre à cause d'une stupide femme. _

_-Ne me parle pas comme ça! Rugit-il. Je pourrais bien te donner aux lions!...Non, j'ai mieux, pourquoi pas aux hommes? Ils prendraient bien soin de toi, je t'assure…Il ricana en voyant le visage de Laurentia se décomposer._

…Non! Il ne peut pas faire ça! Il ne va pas me faire ça! Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Jamais, _jamais plus! _

_Et entre ses pensées, des bouffées de souvenir vinrent la hanter de nouveau. «Ils» la touchaient, tout le temps, la prenaient, la faisaient souffrir, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé…C'est pour ça que maintenant, Laurentia pouvait endurer mainte douleur, après avoir vécu la pire d'entre toutes… _

_Blessée, elle ne répondit pas et laissa ses pensées la submerger et l'envahir totalement. Tout n'était que froideur, éclat de sanglot, souffrance, peur, chagrin, perte…_

£££

Laurentia mangeait tranquillement dans son coin, silencieuse. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle avait apprit à ses dépends. Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune aide. Elle était seule. Plus seule que jamais. Seule dans son cauchemar. Seule pour avoir voulut aider un homme bouleversé par le destin. Les dieux devaient les haïr, tous les deux, autant qu'ils étaient…

Maximus regardait en coin la jeune femme manger tranquillement. Elle semblait morte et plus maigre que jamais. L'éclat de ses yeux verts, lui rappelant les vergers qui poussaient sur sa terre, avait disparu depuis longtemps. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Il l'avait aidé, certes, mais il ne lui devait rien. Il ne voulait qu'avoir la paix.

En soupirant, il trempa sa cuiller dans son bol et porta la nourriture à sa bouche.

£££

Collision forte retentissante. Une autre fois. Mouvement vif du pied. Attaque. Collision. Changement de position. Un but. Un seul but existant : tuer. Ou être tuer. Telle était la règle en ce bas monde. Gouttes de sueur mélangées aux cris de colère. Puis, une voix, une seule voix, celle de la Voie, Celle-Qui-Décide-Tout, retentit fortement :

-Jaune! Hagen hocha la tête vers l'homme qu'il venait d'assister. Celui-ci retourna, penaud, au banc, avant de se faire marquer. Il était rapide, fort, mais sa défensive laissait à désirer. Hagen soupira intérieurement. Un autre qui allait se faire tuer prochainement. Il en avait vu des milliers comme lui, et il n'était sûrement pas le dernier.

-Suivant! Cria fortement la voix de Proximo, assit dans un coin, à l'ombre. Ce fut Juba qui se leva, le chasseur venant de la Numidie. Hagen lui lança le glaive en bois. Il avait hâte de voir comment il se battait. Oui, il voyait un grand gladiateur en lui. Son regard bifurqua inconsciemment vers l'Espagnol. Lui aussi semblait posséder une force rivalisant à celle que possédait Hagen. Celui-ci n'y voyait aucune menace. Il n'était pas ici pour ça. Il était là pour survivre. Simplement pour ça.

Il vit Juba, le glaive en bois en main, se préparer. Puis, sous le signal de Proximo, Hagen l'attaqua. Juba arrêta le coup. Hagen le regarda, puis lui fit subir différentes attaques. Il fit une pause une autre fois, voyant qu'il faudrait plus pour abattre le Numides.

_Bien. On va accélérer la cadence, voir si tu es aussi fort que je le pense…_

Ils s'échangèrent quelques feintes, mais Juba restait surtout sur la défensive. Hagen essaya de le provoquer, souriant intérieurement. Puis, contre toute attente, sauf celle du testeur, Juba redonna avec violence, les mêmes coups de Hagen. Celui-ci fit une pause, sourit.

-Bien, dit-il simplement.

-Rouge! Fit la voix de Proximo, plus loin. Le Numides le regarda avec honneur, voyant qu'il avait mérité la marque couleur sang. Sans la légère provocation de Hagen, Juba aurait sûrement eu «jaune». Il alla se rasseoir après un long regard échangé. L'homme eut soudain une idée du prochain concurrent.

-L'Espagnol! Appela-t-il fortement. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, comme s'il était Jupiter lui-même. Hagen savait qu'il se trouvait devant un homme sur le bord de la mort. Celle intérieure. Il se laissait mourir depuis plusieurs jours. Ne comprenait-il pas que, tous ici, étaient en train de mourir? Que même lui, Hagen, le préféré de Proximo et le plus ancien des gladiateurs, n'en pouvait plus de ce vie de combattant? Qu'il n'avait pas souffert, lui aussi?

_Ne te pense pas au-dessus de tout ça, car tu retomberas bien vite…_

Il appela une deuxième fois l'Espagnol et lança l'arme de bois à terre, devant lui. Il la regarda avec curiosité mais ne bougea pas et détourna sa tête avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Puis, Hagen aperçut un mouvement dans la seule ombre existante. Deux secondes plus tard, l'ombre devint silhouette, oubliée de tous.

…_Quoi!_

Hagen fut choqué, et amusé. Il regarda Proximo, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil, puis, d'une main distraite, lui laissa entendre qu'il le laissait combattre. Il jaugea la personne devant lui une seconde fois, un franc sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Laurentia, la Germaine, celle qui avait fait plus de remous que si l'empereur lui-même serait débarqué dans le_ Ludi_, se tenait fièrement devant lui. Elle se pencha et attrapa le glaive à terre. Derrière elle, on voyait les autres hommes se réveiller finalement et s'apercevoir de sa présence. Plusieurs la pointèrent du doigt et ricanèrent. «Voyez la p'tite devant Hagen! Elle est complètement folle!» «Si elle pense le battre, y restera plutôt rien d'elle, même pour les lions!» Mais toutes ces messes basses, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, donnait force et courage à Laurentia.

Hagen fit une petite révérence moqueuse, lui disant qu'elle pouvait commencer la première. Un étrange sourire passa alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Un sourire qui laissa une mauvaise impression au testeur. Celui-ci effaça cette dernière de son esprit, et retourna son attention au duel qui allait débuté d'une seconde à l'autre.

Laurentia prit son élan et attaqua…

£££

…_Je veux mourir. _

Cela aurait été la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensé. Que le vieil homme les divise, en «jaune», pour les plus faibles, et en «rouge», pour les plus forts. Pourquoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non, pas du tout. La peur lui tordait maintenant le ventre. Depuis le matin, aucun signe de celle-ci, le déjeuné s'était passé tranquillement et puis, PAF! Des sélections. D'étranges sélections. Et Laurentia n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber dans un piège, le piège de la mort.

Elle ne s'en faisait aucune illusion, elle aurait «jaune». Et même si elle leur donnait un bon spectacle, si par un miracle incertain où Diane avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait procuré la force de battre le géant, elle aurait «jaune». Proximo lui avait déclaré la guerre. Il lui avait dit que, même si elle se montrait forte, même si elle s'opposait à elle, il ne la laisserait jamais gagné et lui ferait enduré mille supplice. L'injustice se révoltait dans son cœur. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir? Pourquoi…

Laurentia soupira lourdement. Tant de questions emplissaient sa tête, tant de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre – ne pourra sans doute jamais. Fatalisme. Ses dix-huit printemps passés n'avaient été qu'un grand trou vide, lui semblait-il. Les moments heureux avaient été vite oubliés. Seuls ceux emplis de noirceur flottaient maintenant dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans son corps.

Venant de loin, elle entendit des coups. Comme deux personnes qui se battaient. Elle leva son regard vide vers Juba et Hagen, en train d'évaluer le Numides. Elle fut impressionnée par la violence des coups. Ils étaient hommes, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme, même une jeune femme, abattue par le destin tragique que les dieux lui avaient donné. Laurentia eut un sourire amer. Elle ne faisait que se plaindre, depuis…depuis «ce temps-là.» Elle n'avait jamais vu le bon côté des choses que les dieux lui apportaient. Oui, peut-être, pendant un instant, avait-elle vu quelque chose de positif dans sa vie. La rencontre avec Maximus lui avait apporté espoir. Et si elle se trouvait ici, en ce moment même, près du général déchu, c'est qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Toujours.

_«Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.» Oh oui! Tu avais bien raison Tina…Donne-moi encore la force…Demande à Diane de me venir en aide…De m'apporter la force et de me protéger…Même si je ne le mérite pas…Ou plus…_

-L'Espagnol! Ce cri la fit sursauter et ramener à la réalité. Le combat de Juba était terminé depuis quelques secondes, et déjà, Hagen requérrait un autre concurrent.

_Il n'est fatigué? Jamais à court de force? Un vrai Titan, par tous les dieux! Il est la réincarnation de Prométhée…Mieux, d'Achille! _**(2)**_ Comment arriverais-je à le battre? Je n'ai aucune chance…Aucune…_

Elle tourna la tête vers Maximus. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et regarda l'épée en bois qu'il lui avait lancé avec amusement. Laurentia soupira. Il n'allait pas se battre, elle le savait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement être libre pour aller se venger, elle le savait, le voyait et le _sentait. _L'odeur de la vengeance, une odeur qu'elle avait elle-même portée et qu'elle portait toujours, sans vraiment le savoir…Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas elle qui comptait mais Maximus. L'homme qui se cachait derrière ce masque qu'elle souhaitait arracher et briser. Cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a un mois de cela, en Germanie. L'homme de ses songes, l'homme qu'elle avait voulu aider, mais n'avait pu…Laurentia éloigna ses images troublantes dans le fond de ses pensées et retourna son attention vers l'ancien général.

_Pourquoi ne combats-tu pas Maximus? Je sais que tu es le plus fort, tu es le chef, je l'ai _vu_, je l'ai _senti…_Tu es la raison salvatrice de plusieurs âmes. Ne me déçoit pas maintenant, ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie! _

Mais même la deuxième requête de Hagen n'eut plus d'impact que la première.

_Oh non…_

Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose de mal allait arriver si on n'arrêtait pas cet affrontement prochain.

_Ô Orai, _**(3)**_ venez ici et arrêtez cette discorde. S'il vous plait, apaisez le cœur de Maximus. Je n'en peux plus. Simplement –_

C'était chaud. Agréable. Laurentia en fut étonnée. Au creux de son ventre, quelque chose s'était mis à vivre et à la réchauffer doucement. Elle avait beau passer sa main sur son abdomen, _ça_ venait de l'intérieur. Et ce fut l'explosion. Une joie immense l'envahit soudainement et un rire monta dans sa gorge. Incapable d'expliquer ce phénomène, Laurentia essaya de contenir cette explosion étrange à l'intérieur d'elle-même et cela était aussi dur que d'empêcher Junon d'être jalouse des mortelles que son mari engrossait impunément. Puis, d'autres sentiments naquirent. La puissance et le courage s'infiltraient à travers ses veines.

Au loin, elle entendit des hululements de ce qui lui semblait être une chouette et venir dans sa direction. Elle suivit du regard des flocons de neige qui tombaient du vide, observant l'étrange apparition. Un vent froid mais pourtant chaud vint caresser son corps. Son esprit lui semblait embrouillé, comme l'était ses oreilles, sa conscience et son odorat, oubliant même qu'elle était dans le _Ludi._ Ayant vécu dans le Nord presque toute sa vie, elle put reconnaître, au plus profond de son subconscient, l'odeur caractéristique des terres gelées et de la neige. Une odeur froide, mais pourtant suave et envoûtante. Et dans la lumière glacée du soleil, elle _la _vit.

Elle était magnifique, plus magnifique, plus pure que les statues qu'avait achetées autrefois son père, plus grande, plus _puissante _qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Une chouette apparut devant ses yeux et plana doucement. L'oiseau était aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux semblaient dévorer tout ce qu'il l'entourait. La pureté semblait régner en maîtresse légitime sur ces terres. La chouette hulula doucement et continua son envol, pourchassant l'invisible. Derrière elle, dans un rayon envoyé par son frère, la Grande Déesse aux Yeux Pers, habillée d'une grande tunique, coiffée d'un casque, tenait vaillamment son bouclier et sa lance d'or. Sa peau était parfaite, claire et le soleil faisait rayonner encore plus sa beauté surnaturelle. Elle marchait lentement sur les flocons qui s'étaient déposés et le temps sembla arrêter sa folle course. Laurentia pouvait admiré sa démarche parfaite, souple et féline, ses vêtements brodés d'or et sa grande silhouette fine.

La jeune fille sentait l'immense pouvoir que détenait la déesse, tellement qu'elle ressentait une pression sur sa poitrine et le soleil d'Apollon lui brûler le front, malgré les flocons qui se déposaient sur elle la faisant frissonner. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la déesse ; la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de la contempler encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de la nuits de Temps.

Minerve, marchant toujours, et Orai semblait avoir suspendu le cours des choses pour cette vision extraordinaire. Alors qu'elle passait devant elle, la déesse détourna les yeux du point qu'elle fixait et jeta un œil vers Laurentia. Celle-ci en fut stupéfaite. Il n'y avait pas de bonté, de pitié ou de colère dans ses yeux. Ses sourcils clairs étaient détendus, ses yeux aussi verts que les siens et n'indiquaient pas à la jeune fille une menace probable. Pour la déesse, elle ne devait sûrement être qu'une mortelle qui avait pu la voir, même si Laurentia doutait que cela soit habituel. Elle ne la quitta cependant pas des yeux et avança vers elle. D'un geste souple, elle déposa sa lance dorée en diagonale devant elle et se releva lentement, défroissant sa longue tunique. Puis, Minerve reprit sa route, les flocons continuant toujours à tomber, sa chouette la rejoignant à l'instant même. Laurentia la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon immense du soleil la dévore complètement. Alors les particule reprirent leur vitesse initiale, chaque souffle s'enfui, disparaissant dans le vide, laissant ainsi les flocons, qui à leur tour, laissèrent place aux grains de sable. Laurentia était de retour à la réalité, mais quelque chose avait changé.

_Je La sens…_

Elle regarda ses mains, ébahie.

_Elle est en moi…_

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus vive, comme si quelque chose était emprisonné à l'intérieur de ses poumons et voulait fuir de son corps.

_Tout autour…À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur…_

Elle sut dès lors qu'elle était son but. Laurentia se leva, droite comme une flèche et regarda Hagen.

_Je comprends enfin pourquoi les dieux m'ont envoyés ces rêves._

Elle se tint face à Hagen et regarda vers le sol. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la lance dorée de Minerve se tenait là et puis, l'image se brouilla pour devenir l'épée de bois que l'homme avait lancé à Maximus. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien à présent. Hagen devant elle ne l'effrayait plus car

_J'ai la Puissance. Depuis qu'Elle m'a regardé. _

Hagen lui fit une courbette moqueuse, sous-estimant ses capacités et lui lançant le droit de commencer. Il ne comprenait rien. Un homme comme tous les autres, comme «eux», qui se croient les plus forts alors qu'ils étaient très loin de ça. Oh oui! Très loin…

Un sourire franc et moqueur retroussa les lèvres de Laurentia et elle ricana de plaisir à l'intérieur. Ce petit sourire et la grande confiance qui venait de naître inquiétèrent Hagen, il n'avait vu en elle qu'une ombre mourante, mais elle était bien vivante, au contraire…Elle serra l'arme dans sa main droite, enfonça ses sandales dans le sable et avança vers Hagen…

_POUR MINERVE! _

£££

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi le silence avait envahit le _Ludi_ soudainement? Pourquoi avait-elle la main d'Hagen qui lui serrait le cou? Pourquoi avait-elle mal?

_Laurentia attaquait férocement, sentant le souffle chaud de Hagen sur son bras quelques fois. Elle gémissait de rage à chaque coup qu'elle portait mais cela ne sembla pas affecter pour le moins du monde Hagen. Celui-ci était plutôt sur la défensive et ne faisait qu'arrêter ses attaques pour le moment. Cela enragea Laurentia. Elle voulait se battre, elle voulait _abattre_ l'homme. _

_-BATS-TOI! _

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle se sentait complètement perdue, mais surtout menacée pour le moment. Mais cette impression ne disparaissait pas. C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé la vue tout d'un coup et sa mémoire, et puis qu'elle les retrouvait soudainement. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main et fut intriguée de voir qu'elle tenait l'arme de bois. Elle essaya de bouger la tête, se détacher du regard terrifiant de Hagen. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard. Une certaine crainte… Un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Que s'était-il passé pour l'amour de Vénus?

_Enragée d'aucune réaction, elle fonça tête première vers lui. Il l'esquiva et prit son bras pour l'arrêter. Un grognement empli la gorge de Laurentia. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher! Il fallait qu'il se batte! _

_-NE ME TOUCHE PAS! _

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle se trouvait à terre. Au milieu de l'arène d'essaies. Par tous les dieux, qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'avait-elle fait!

_Elle l'attaquait encore, sentant la patience de Hagen s'amincir, et puis, il lui redonna ses coups. _

Enfin! Tu as compris, un peu lent à mon goût par contre!

_Si au début elle put arrêter ses coups, rendu au septième elle sentait son poignet la meurtrir. Il finirait par lui faire échapper son épée, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais la bataille n'allait pas terminer là, car Proximo encouragea Hagen à continuer tout de même. Le vieil homme prit une gorgée dans sa coupe de vin qu'il tenait à sa main, rafraîchit par un de ses serviteurs. Il voulait voir au pouvait aller la petite, si elle se croyait aussi forte qu'elle l'était…Ou ne l'était pas. _

_Alors, Hagen la frappa du côté de son arme sur l'épaule, puis sur le dos, et une autre fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Elle avait mal, plus mal que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé mais l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui fit oublier sa douleur pour l'instant et en se retournant vivement, elle donna un coup de pied sur son genou. Elle toucha le nerf et Hagen tomba brusquement sur le sol en serrant les dents. Laurentia se leva et tituba un peu quand elle se remit sur pied, son dos l'élançait. Mais elle repoussa sa douleur au loin et chercha l'arme. Finalement, elle la trouva et revint vers Hagen mais celui-ci s'était relevé plutôt et, empoignant ses cheveux courts dans son énorme poing, il ramena sa tête vers lui et posa l'arme de bois sur son cou. Laurentia, commençant à être fatiguée après avoir épuisé tant d'énergie, respirait lourdement. Il pensait qu'il avait enfin gagné. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se laissa tomber à l'arrière, et l'homme toujours accroché à ses cheveux, la suivit, laissant à Laurentia toute la place pour lui envoyer un bon coup à son poing le plus faible…_

_Hagen la lâcha en jurant et en se pliant en deux. Elle voulut se relever mais, malgré la douleur, celui-ci était revenu à l'assaut et tenait son poing élevé…Il l'assomma d'un seul coup et elle tomba dans la poussière. _

_-Sale Germaine…Grogna-t-il. Laurentia était complètement dans les vapes. Elle était épuisée et ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir et tout oublier. Dormir et se réveiller à côté de Martina. Dormir et aller cueillir des violettes. Dormir et serrer son frère dans ses bras. Dormir et…_

_Elle sentit de loin un poids sur ses hanches et confusément, un étau qui se refermait sur sa gorge. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare, de plus en plus rare…Puis, dans un dernier effort, elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit une chaleur connue réchauffer son ventre. Il n'y avait plus de haine, ni de colère, ni cette rage de combat dans ses yeux. Ni de tristesse, ni de larme, ni de crainte, ni de pitié. Il n'y avait aucun de ces sentiments qui se reflétait dans ses yeux car ce n'était pas les siens. Il appartenait à la déesse aux yeux pers. Et c'est ce qui arrêta Hagen. Il fut saisi par ce regard. Ce regard à la fois beau et monstrueux. À la fois bestiale et pacifique. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Simplement pas. _

-C'est assez Hagen! Hagen, assez! Intimida la forte voix de Proximo, sur le bord d'une colère prochaine. L'homme obéit à son maître et s'enleva de Laurentia. La jeune fille put à nouveau respirer sans toutefois tousser et se passer la main sur sa gorge. Elle sentait encore l'étau sur sa peau et elle avait du mal à envaler. Elle détestait la pression qui était resté sur sa gorge. Comme s'il était encore là. Pour la tuer. Laurentia sentit les larmes lui venir mais sa raison lui fit rappeler qu'elle était devant toute la _familia gladiatoria_. **(4)**

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle, les images du combat lui revinrent. Cela avait été un _vrai _combat, pas comme celui que les autres avait eu. Cependant, son esprit revint vers Minerve, la déesse qui lui était apparu comme en plein rêve. Qu'avait-elle voulu? L'encourager à se battre et à ne passer qu'à deux doigts de la mort? Se montrer en spectacle? Non, la déesse n'était pas comme ça, elle le savait. On l'associait à la guerre, mais pas celle brutale et sanglante des batailles, cela revenait à son frère, Mars. Pourtant, elle avait sentit cette «folie guerrière» prendre son corps. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu le dieu de la Guerre? Pourquoi Minerve lui était apparu?...

Elle se releva finalement et alla à son banc. Elle ne pourrait pas quitter l'entraînement avant la fin de celui-ci. Laurentia se replongeait dans ses pensées quand une voix la réveilla :

-Au fait : Jaune! Cria Proximo. Suivant!

Laurentia n'avait même pas assez de force pour être en colère contre le vieil homme. Il avait gagné, elle le savait, tout comme lui. Elle avait perdu son honneur…Elle laissa enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues sales…

Ce qu'elle voulait faire à l'instant même était d'oublier et disparaître, simplement pour ne plus avoir honte d'elle-même…

£££

_-Alors, je te propose de faire un pari. Si tu réussis à me prouver ta force et à être aussi brave que mes gladiateurs, je te laisserai combattre pour moi et si tu ne meures pas après cela, tu pourras te battre pour gagner ton Maximus…Mais avant, tu dois me promettre que si tu perds, tu quitteras à jamais cet endroit et oubliera l'esclave. Le jures-tu? _

_-Sur mon honneur. Proximo eut un drôle de sourire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Laurentia recula un peu et une grimace incertaine fraya son visage. Le vieil homme se pencha et la regarda attentivement. _

_-Mais avant, il faut arranger quelques petites choses. Je ne laisserai pas de la paille cacher tes si beaux yeux…_

£££

**Pfff! Il se retient pas Proximo, non mais! C'est pas de la paille ses cheveux, bon! v.v Méchant! Bon, loll, j'ai commencé le chapitre VIII (oh mon dieu /Maxime/ J'espère arriver au IX, d'habitude, je dépasse jamais le VIII, souhaitez-moi bonne chance!), j'ai quatre pages pis ça va super bien! Maintenant, place aux reviews!**

**Morena9 :** Hihi, merci pour tous ces compliments! Ça fait du bien à entendre/tête qui gonfle /Va se chercher quelque chose à bouffer et tombe sur le cul dans le portique/ Loll, mais nan! J'suis pas comme ça moua /cache ses chevilles/ loll n.n Et pis, écrivaine va bientôt être un mot dans le dictio, on va faire une pétition! C'est du sexisme! Enfin, pour Una, tu la retrouveras peut-être dans le prochain chapitre! Et puis, tu l'aimes-tu encore Superman ou quoi? Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu le regarder, loll.

Hum, la relation Martina/Una, une suite? Of course ma chère! Mais bon, à ne pas oublier qu'elle est une esclave, et elle la troisième dame de l'Empire! (spoilers subtils, loll) Je vais rien te dire à propos que Coco pogne juste Lucilla par le menton, en tout cas, je vais te dire qu'il aime beaucoup ça le faire! Loll Ohhh! Moi je vois bien Amé se crier après, elle parle bien à son sac brun, donc!...loll Martina/Coco, cé pour le prochain chapitre! Niark, je suis trop méchante. Loll

Heu…De quelle mission top secrète tu parles là? O.O Ça fait poooeurrr! Loll J'ai hâte à demain tout cas! (Art dram, ouaiss!) Arigatô no amiga! La suiteuh de Harry Potter please! Et de L'Autre Monde! (Tu croyais que j'allais pas le dire? Niark!) n.n

**Amé Amstrong ''Phoenix'' :** Je me demande si tu vas pas changer ton nom pour Amé Amstrong, ou Two Dollars Bill, loll. Naaaaan, je donne de très MAUVAISES idées, je me tais! Fais pas ça, vilaine fille! Ah! Je suis une membre très fière du Club des Mouettes Sanguinaires! (On va dominer le monde, muahahaha!) Je pense aussi au dessin hypra laid que j'ai fait, moi, avec des mouettes qui me volent autour dans une de tes lettres de BCS! Loll (Okay, ç'avait pas rapport!) Et, À BAS MCDONALD!

Oooh! Tu l'as la définition de l'amour si la claque de Coco à Martina est un geste d'amour! Loll, mais je l'ai beaucoup rit! Tu ne penses qu'à Billie, même dans tes reviews! Bouh! Je me sens délaissé! Mais bon, est-ce que Ronny va le remplacer? (En tka, on espère! Loll n.n) Sérieusement, je ne t'aurai jamais vu maladroite et le personnage de Martina est tombé comme ça! Elle a quelques points de ressemblance avec Solène, tu ne trouves pas? (Dans «La clef de la révélation») J'adore les perso comme Martina, j'adore les faire souffrir et compliquer leur vie! Moi, sadique? Maaaais ouiii! Loll /Pense à l'œil en Bio, niark/

Hey Boy! Tu serais prêt à le pardonner toi? En tka, pas moi! Mais je comprends quand même par, et je cite : «c'est un pauvre petit être qui souffre, perturbé à cause de mauvaises expériences qu'il a vécu...» Vi, il fait tu pitié quand même! Loll Pour Una qui se pensait la meilleure, c'est qu'elle voulait juste les impressionner, loll. LULU est MON dieu, le seul et…Non, UN des seuls et uniques, loll. Moi, j'ai toujours et je serai toujours polythéisme, qu'est-ce que tu veux! J'suis comme Coco, j'aime pas qu'une seule femme! Loll

Tu crois que ton idée de Spiderman VS Spiderman ça va intéresser quelqu'un/silence/ Euh…Bon bon bon. On a tous nos rêves chérie /rit bêtement, bonne, ben bonne chance! Le seul point que j'approuve c'est de me donner de l'argent! Loll C'est une excellente idée! Loll (j'ai hâte d'aller voir Constantine!) Yakki! La lasagne c'est dégueux /Mets le chandail anti-Lasagne à côté de anti-Rasmus/ Tu sais quoi? Ben, ma mère m'a donné un CD qu'elle a recu de Ripzone! Ouaisss! Je suis contente! Y'a Rise Against pis New Found Glory dessus /écoutela chansonet hoche la tête au gré de la musique/

Bon, ben, merci beaucoup pour cette review ma chère Maxithéiste première du nom! Entamons la Sainte Prière, allez, ensemble!

Notre Maxime, qui est dans l'école  
Que ton corps soit sanctifié  
Que ton règne vienne  
Que ta volonté soit faite  
Sur la Terre comme dans l'école  
Donne-nous notre ration de beaux gars  
Et pardonne-nous nos désirs bestiaux  
Comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui n'en ont pas  
Ne nous soumets pas à la Techno  
Et délivre-nous de Stéphane

**AMEN! **

Bon, pour quelqu'un qui l'a entendu trois fois, je suis pas pire! Loll Surtout que je ne suis pas une Maxithéiste /C'est louche…/ Hum, bon ben, euh, j'y vais là! Bye! n.n

**Hydra : **Talak mi amija! Comé llanavaz ézc? Mi, béné, mieux qu'hier en tout cas! Je sais, je suis méchante avec Martina, mais qui châtie bien, aime bien, non? n.n Là, je suis en train d'écouter Rise Against «Give it all» et j'aime ça! C'est pas si pire que je pensais! Okay, fin de la bubulle pas rapport! Tu viens dans le prochain chapitre, patttience! Je sais qui ont pas rapport (les chapitres), cé un Martina, un Laurentia! Comme ça, pas de chicane! Franchement! Cé pas si mélangeant que ça, si Amé a pu comprendre (oups! Non, je retire ça!) si les revieweurs y'ont ben comprit là! Mais tu vas voir, un moment donné, ça va se rejoindre! Nani di tùtan mi ''histoires'' loll. Bonne chance pour demain en art, j'ai hâteuh! Bye! Merci encore mi kuzo! n.n Viva los bishonen! Vive Frey, et Kyo X 2! Loll

**Merci encore, je promets de plus me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre! Ça prendra pas un mois! Merci encore à Clara qui corrige mes chapitres gentiment. (Même en retard, hum!)**

**Prochain chapitre : Pax, et finira la belle petite phrase, loll. **

**Ave! **

**Cybel **

**(1) Ludi : **Pour ceux qui s'en rappellent pas, c'est l'école de gladiateurs.  
**(2) Prométhée :** Le créateur de la race humaine pour certains, ou faisant parti des Sept Titans selon d'autres, il réussit à voler le feu du Soleil et le donna aux hommes. Zeus, fou de rage, l'enchaîna à une montagne où un vautour venait lui manger le foie tous les jours. Mais comme il était immortel, le foie se reconstituait pendant la nuit, le vautour revenait pour le manger le matin et la souffrance était éternelle…Laurentia invoque ici son grand courage.  
**(2) Achille** : Fils de Thétis (une Néréide) et de Pélée, roi des Myrmidons, il participa à la Guerre de Troie et on le disait immortel jusqu'à ce que Pâris (ou Apollon, selon certaines versions sous les traits de Pâris) le tue d'une flèche dans le talon. Laurentia compare ici sa grande force.  
**(3) Orai :** ou les Heures, en français. Devrais-je m'expliquer plus sur ce point?  
**(4) Familia Gladiatoria**: Famille de gladiateurs, tout simplement. Pourquio ce titre? Ils sont les rebus de la société, personne ne viendra les aider. (Bon, y'a des exceptions /regard noir à Laurentia/) Donc, ils se serrent les coudes!


End file.
